Never forgotten, only misplaced
by Dino Flavored Ramen
Summary: Willow Noxa Bryden loses her parents and her memory on one fateful night. Slowly, she recovers her memory in pieces, but more mysteries unfold than are solved. Willow struggles through her first year with new friends, a new family, and a new crush.
1. Chapter 1:The New Beginning

Chapter one: New Beginning

_She was running. A beautiful woman had told her to, but why? Where was she going? What was she running from? The woman and the man she had been with screamed, and with a flash of light, everything was silent. This young girl ran until she felt sick, she fainted on an unfamiliar hill._

She awoke with a start. Her eyes burned from the bright sunlight streaming through the window, and her muscles ached all over. She looked around the room she had awoken to, it was unfamiliar, and confused her. It was a small, but bright room. There was a desk that faced a window and two posters, one of a group and one of a lone woman. Nothing here was familiar to her and she became worried. Then she noticed a second bed, someone was sleeping there. And by the look of things it was a girl, with long flaming red hair.

She didn't know why she wasn't worried, or even scared. She walked up to the girl and lightly shook her awake.

"Go away Mum," she paused to yawn quickly and continued,"I'll do it later," she announced groggily.

"Um, I'm not your mum?" she replied to the sleepy red head.

The red head turned and looked into the confused girl's eyes. Ten seconds later she opened her mouth, presumably to speak, but instead she screamed, and she screamed loudly! It had startled the girl so much, she screamed too, and if possible, even louder.

"What in the world is going on here?" screamed a small, plump woman with matching red hair. At first she looked angry, but then she caught the second girl's eye. She quickly started to rant questions. "Oh dear! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Do you need more rest? Oh, and what is your name?"

The last question caught her off guard, but she said suddenly, "Willow Noxa Bryden." She was shocked, her memory was completely blank; she hadn't remembered her name until she spoke it. But now she had her own questions," Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything? How long have I been here?

The woman, to her surprise, was completely honest with Willow. "My name is Molly Weasley, and you are at our home, The Burrow. I haven't the faintest why or how you got here. My husband found you unconscious on a nearby hill a month ago; you've been asleep ever since."

Willow sat down on the bed, and rubbed her eyes, why did they sting so much? She looked into Mrs. Weasley's concerned eyes, and muttered, "Thank you, for everything. You've been very kind." Mrs Weasley smiled and merely shook her head.

"It was no trouble at all, glad we could help. Well dear I have spoken to Dumbledore, who seemed to have a good idea of who you were, and he says to give you an option. You can go to an orphanage if you prefer, but we are more than happy to have you stay here as a permanent resident."

Willow stood up, "Thank you! I would love to stay here," and hugged Mrs Weasley, who soothed her, for she had started to cry. Willow couldn't believe there was a person kinder, or more motherly than Mrs Weasley. Wait, motherly? "Wait, what happened to my parents?" Willow's voice had become very small.

"We can only guess I'm afraid. Dumbledore says you greatly resemble your mother, he had remembered meeting you. He knew who you were and went to see your parents. They were gone. No sign of anything, even your home had seemed to evaporate," she finished with a distinct air of sadness. Willow was shocked, and continued to cry. The other girl had come and sat next to her. Mrs Weasley held one of Willow's hands and her daughter held the other. As sad as she was, she was even more frustrated. Why couldn't she remember anything?

After a while, Mrs Weasley hugged Willow, and said " I'll go make us some breakfast, okay?" Willow had nodded, and then she promised herself she had to stop crying, because no matter how sad she was, she wasn't alone.

"Sorry," she seemed to have confused the girl," you know for making you share your room."

"No problem, I'm Ginny by the way. I'm glad you woke up, we were starting to worry." Willow was glad to have people who cared, it made her situation more bearable.

"So do you remember about magic? You know, like that you are a witch?"

Willow's first instinct was no, but once again her voice acted on its own and said, "Yes, I have small bits of memory, or at least I think I do. I remember a man and I presume a younger me making my toy fly across the room." Willow smiled to herself, because she presumed the man was her father. "So what day is it?" Willow now realized she had been out of it for a whole month!

"Hm, today is June 5th, we found you at about midnight on May 3rd," Ginny informed her.

"Wow! I'm eleven now, my birthday was May 4th. So how old are you?" Willow wanted to learn all about her new friend, her only friend.

"I'll be eleven in July. That's good, we'll go into Hogwarts together in September, that's where we go to learn all about magic! I'm so excited, all my brothers say it is wonderful!"

"You have brothers?" Willow wasn't quite sure why this surprised her. "Where are they?"

"Well Ron, Fred, George, and Percy are all in Hogwarts, they should be home the day after tomorrow. Then there's Charlie who is in Romania studying dragons and Bill who works for Gringotts in Egypt, that's the wizard bank."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids, and you're the only girl? I think I'd die of boredom," Willow was glad she and Ginny could talk like two normal girls, like someone who didn't just wake up from a month long sleep or lose her parents.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" called Mrs Weasley from down stairs. The two girls exited Ginny's room, and headed for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2:Clarification

**A/N: I know its really boring, but I do hope to make it more exciting very soon, Disclaimer: I only own My OCs not Harry Potter**

Chapter 2: Clarification

Ginny and Willow walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Willow was entirely speechless. There were pots, stirring themselves and food, placing itself on three plates. She had remembered magic, but only enough to believe in it.

Ginny saw her gaping mouth and laughed. Willow glared at her, but smiled in spite of herself. She must have looked silly, gaping at an everyday scene (well to wizards anyway). But when household items are working for themselves, who wouldn't be amazed?

The two sat down at the table as poured them each a glass of pumpkin juice. Willow only then realized how hungry she was, and her stomach growled in agreement. Mrs Weasley smiled as she placed their food on the table.

"So, Ginny," asked Willow," can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"Well, I only know what my brothers tell me. But from what I hear, it's an amazing place. Dumbledore, the headmaster, is usually very fair and cheery, even to Fred and George, who cause quite a lot of trouble," Ginny began, Mrs. Weasley laughed at the comment on Fred and George. "All my brothers, well except Percy, say the classes are only fun at first and then they get quite boring, but I can't wait to see for myself."

Willow interrupted to ask, "What sort of classes are we going to be taking?"

"Well there's Potions with Snape, a right foul git, Herbology with Professor Sprout, who seems nice enough, and Transfiguration with McGonagall, whom you should never cross. Then there's Charms with Flitwick and flying with Madam Hooch. Other classes are Divination, Care of Magical Creature, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Arithmancy." At the terrified look on Willow's face she quickly added, "But we don't have to take all of them, first and second years get the basics, and then we can add new classes in third year."

Willow wanted to hear so much more about Hogwarts, but Mrs Weasley had chores for them to do. Ginny had told Willow it was because the boys were coming home, not that they really cared, but she liked it to be clean.

While Ginny cleaned her room, Willow was supposed to tidy up the boys' rooms. She thought it sounded like a lot of work, but then again Ginny had lived in her room all year, while the boys had not.

She started with Percy's room, but quickly realized his room couldn't possibly be cleaner. She then took the trek up to the room belonging to the youngest of the brothers. Willow had to shut her eyes to the bright room at first; everything was a shocking orange color. She made his bed and brought his dirty laundry down to Mrs Weasley. She finished with the twins' room. She was very cautious because Ginny had warned her about these infamous pranksters. She quite liked their room and knew they would be great friends; of course she had no idea why, it was just a feeling. She made their beds and brought down their laundry before she fell victim to their trickster ways. She started to clear their desk of rubbish when she saw a quill in perfect condition; she figured Mrs. Weasley would have a place for them. But to her surprise, with a small pop, the quill turned into a rubber unicorn. She must have screamed because Ginny came tearing into the room.

"WHAT? What happened?" she screamed, out of breath.

"Sorry, sorry. The quill turned into a unicorn and I got scared," Willow admitted with embarrassment.

"That's all? Consider yourself lucky, I mean some of the things they come up with are just awful. But you should keep that, it's much cuter than the snake, newt, and dungbomb I've been surprised with." Ginny decided to clean with Willow, just to point out their obvious traps or to demonstrate their more harmless inventions.

When they finished Ginny noticed Willow must really want a shower, and she couldn't argue. She was able to think and clear her mind as she scrubbed her filthy hair. She had to admit, all the events that happened were horrible, but she was very lucky to be with the Weasleys. It hadn't even been a day and they were already family.

She stepped out of the shower and put on her borrowed clothes. She walked over to a small mirror in an attempt to soothe the wild beast she called her hair. For the third time that day, she screamed. Ginny came running in looking worried.

"Have my eyes always been like this?" Willow asked. Her usually subtle green eyes were now quite extraordinary. The outer edge of her pupil was now a vivid shade of purple.

"Ya, I noticed when you woke up. But I thought it would be rude to ask," Ginny replied unaware of Willow's obvious concern, "Why, is it not normal for you?"

"No! My eyes have always been just green. Boring. Not special. Green."

"Calm down," Ginny soothed," you were obviously hit with a spell that injured you, this must just be a result of a faulty jinx or something."

"You're right, it's not that weird." Willow attempted to calm herself.

"I think its right bloody brilliant," exclaimed Ginny. And Willow couldn't help but laugh. They were both doubled over in laughter, barely able to breathe, when Mrs. Weasley told them Mr Weasley was coming home. Willow didn't know why, but she was oddly nervous at the thought of meeting the man who had saved her.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and Confrontations

Chapter 3: Meetings and Confrontations

Willow descended the stairs and before her stood MrWeasley. He was a short balding man, he had the presumably common Weasley clan hair, and he was just removing a cloak. Willow didn't know why, she presumed it was her gratitude towards him, but she ran and hugged the man. He seemed shocked, but when she released him he smiled down at her. She positively beamed at him, "Thank you! You saved my life, I can never repay you. Thank you, thank you thank you!" She gave him one more hug for emphasis.

"Well dear, it was no trouble. In fact, I was happy to help. And we will all continue to help you, so you have no need to worry."

She couldn't believe what a sappy moment they had just had, but she loved every minute of it. She missed her parents dearly, and would wonder about them all the time, but still she couldn't deny how wonderful the Weasleys were.

Dinner at the Weasleys made Willow almost forget all her worries. Mrs Weasley yelled at Mr Weasley for a bunch of reasons, one being an enchanted car, but her smile rarely faulted. Mr Weasley explained all about his job at the ministry; Willow thought it was brilliant but, as Ginny pointed out, not many would agree.

Mrs Weasley announced that it was bedtime, and Willow was grateful. She couldn't wait to meet the Weasley brothers, well except Bill and Charlie. She fell asleep almost instantly.

_She was running with two people by her sides. They stopped but urged her to continue. She looked back and there was a black-cloaked figure. They didn't even bother to take out there wands, but with a flash of green light they both fell. The figure turned toward her and she was too scared to move. There was another flash and a blinding scream she didn't know her lungs were capable of. There was a loud banging and it stopped, she looked up and with a swift look at the young girl before her the figure turned on the spot. Willow then crawled and limped as far away as possible._

She awoke to a stinging in her eyes. She had no trouble connecting it with her flashback. She decided not to dwell on it, seeing as it left as quickly as it came. She walked downstairs and joined Ginny for breakfast. Ginny was so excited she was bouncing. "Ginny calm down! Why don't you teach me to play exploding snap? The cards are in the twins' room, right?" Ginny nodded and she went up to get them.

She looked through drawers, but found nothing. She then decided to look under the bed. She didn't find the cards, but she found a picture. There were the twins, Ron, and Ginny. One of the twins had blond pigtails, while his other half was cracking up with their younger siblings. Willow thought it was hilarious as well, and giggled. She figured it must have been a recent picture because the twins did look easily fourteen, which they were and Ginny looked relatively the same. The angry look on the victimized twin was funny, but Willow thought he looked adorable. She blushed at the thought of liking her best friend's brother. She looked at the picture again and looked at George with his pigtails, she had a good feeling it was George. She turned around when she heard yelling.

"What the BLOODY HELL are you doing in my room," screamed an angry George. "Why are you in this house? You're, You're, You're a THIEF." He seemed to have finally found the correct words. But then he saw the picture she was holding. He knew Fred had lied when he said he destroyed it. "Give me that! You have no right!"  
He grabbed the picture and she finally found her voice.

"You look good in pigtails you know," she said with bitterness at his accusations. "No need to have a spastic, you're face matches your hair now. And for your information, George, I happen to live here."

His head hurt now. "Okay, um sure? I thought I only had one sister, but I guess I just forgot," he said sarcastically. "Wait, how did you know I was George?"

"I'm not your sister. My parents... disappeared and you're dad saved me, so I'm living here now. Oh, and honestly I just did. I knew you were George because you seem to be the one who jokes and Fred is more into pranks. I matched your eye color, which is lighter than Fred's, to the picture," she finished matter-of-factly.

He was an okay student, but she dumbfounded him. "Wait. You got all that from a picture and some stories from Ginny?" She nodded and he just stared.

"Oi! George what are you doing?" Fred appeared at the door. He saw Willow and screamed, like a girl, like a really frightened girl. She remembered the day she woke up, Ginny's scream, and how dumb Fred sounded and she erupted with laughter. George joined her and they both fell over, pointing at the now blushing Fred.

"I'm… Willow…by…the…way!" she tried to say through laughs. She tried to explain to Fred "I live with you because my parents... went missing and your dad found me." She stopped laughing and wished this had been pre-explained. "Well I want to meet Ron and Percy so come on." She grabbed them both by the wrists and proceeded downstairs.

"Are you okay Willow? We heard you scream." Ginny appeared from the kitchen.

"That was Fred," she said without bothering to hide her amusement. Ginny looked at her brother with raised eyebrows before she just shook her head.

"Hey Willow, I'm Ron," said a boy no to much older than herself, "and this is Percy." He motioned to the older boy behind him in horn rimmed glasses, he gave her a smile. "You're eyes are really cool, you were right Ginny!" Ginny looked sheepish, but Willow had to agree.

"We think they're cool too," said the twins in unison.

"Well how bout some food, dears?" asked Mrs Weasley. They all nodded, obviously hungry. Willow was taught exploding snap by Fred and George while they waited.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

Chapter 4: Settling In.

Willow was beyond enjoying herself. Fred and George spent some time demonstrating their inventions. They both found her awed expression quite amusing. She thought she heard the sentence, "Our first willing participant," escape Fred's mouth, grin still plastered in place. Why did the word "willing" bring wonder to its opposite, unwilling? Why was Ginny looking a combination of anger, worry, and amusement, the last being the little Fred and Georges inside her? Ron looked, well quiet frankly, relieved it wasn't him.

Then Ron showed her wizard chess; she was relieved not to be a piece. He also started the story of his heroic first year. He couldn't finish, or rather chose not to, until Harry got there. She was a little put off with chess from then on to say the least.

Percy started his "nothing more vital than academics" speech. Ginny rolled her eyes. A lot. She seemed to replacing the periods of his sentences with the rolls of her eyes. He bragged about how he would follow in the "respectful parts" of his older brothers' foot steps. However, from Willow's perspective Bill and Charlie sounded awesome, nothing like Percy.

She knew a lot more about the Weasley offspring after that night. She did her best to keep them up for as long as possible; begging them for stories and such. She was dreading going to sleep, the nightmares were sure to return. She was out of luck when Ginny fell asleep against Fred. As she laid down to go to sleep, she could not shake the feeling of terror. Not even asleep yet, and her nightmares were troubling her, she thought before finally closing her eyes.

_"Run dear! We'll hold him off!" he turned to defend her, but he had no wand. She ran, away from her family, their troubles, and her hurt. She cried the tears that wouldn't stop. She sank down to her knees, crying until the darkness engulfed her._

She awoke to the now common burning of her eyes. She blinked back tears, a mixture of pain and sadness from her dream. She didn't want to think about it, but it haunted her. She wanted to be able to be happy with just the Weasleys, but that would never repair the hole left by her deceased family.

She walked downstairs and was immediately suspicious. No one was down there, not one. Mrs Weasley was always downstairs cooking, cleaning, or telling someone off in her wonderfully strict manner. She went back to Ginny's room; empty. And the same was repeated in the twin's room, Ron's, and the Weasley parental's. She looked out the window into the field slash quiditch pitch and the garden; no luck, still completely vacant. Now this was just ridiculous. She tore through every bathroom, the living room, and Charlie's old room; still nothing. She reached the last room: Bill's.

She opened the door to a loud burst of, "SURPRISE". She screamed bloody murder, jumped three feet into the air, landed unbalanced, and fell backwards out of the doorway; damn her clumsy ways. Before her stood the entire Weasley clan; even Bill and Charlie. They all seemed extremely amused and Willow scowled, but grinned all the same.

She looked at the table everyone was assembled around. Her eyes began to water and she quickly wiped away the moisture. There was a large cake in the shape of a fox, her favorite animal, sitting back-to-back with a family of nine weasels. She knew it was symbolic; the fox had entered the family of the weasels as Willow had entered that of the Weasleys. There were also seven small boxes. It was a birthday party; she had been asleep on the actual day.

She hugged everyone, stopping to learn the difference between Bill and Charlie. They sang a quick chorus of "Happy Birthday", Fred and George altering it as they see fit. Mrs Weasley cut the cake and everyone dug in. Willow took the time to talk to Bill and Charlie; they were obviously the protective brother type. Both, at completely different times and not in each other's company, warned her about boys and what they would be compelled to do if they were jerks to her. She made a mental note to never discuss boy problems in front of them.

After all the cake was gone, it was present time! The first was from the twins, there was a plush fox and a plush weasel that when brought together played a song; Willow believed it was a Muggle song. Then she got her own chess set from Ron and a book entitled, "The Scholars Guide to Study Skills" from guess who. Then she opened Charlie's gift, it was two small rectangular cards. One started to glow and became a small pyramid, it recited data to Willow, "This card is redeemable for fifteen galleons at Madam Jane's Outfitters. Presented to Willow Noxa Bryden from Charlie Weasley." The second remained the same and Charlie explained it was a Muggle one, for thirty dollars anywhere.

"I thought you might want your own clothes instead of Ginny's?"

Next she opened Bill's. It was an amazingly beautiful owl. It was relatively small, maybe a foot tall, but that's not why he was so cool. He was jet black on his tail feathers and markings on his face and body, but the rest of him was a shockingly familiar shade of purple; that of Willow's eyes. He was the owl meant for her and she winded Bill with her bear hug.

The second to last was a locket from Ginny. No. It was the most beautiful and breathtaking locket Willow had ever seen, and it was from her best friend. The pendant was a navy blue oval, it had intricate trimming in black that weaved around it to form small roses and vines. Inside were two pictures, one was taken only the day before, it was she and all of the Weasleys, and they were all talking and laughing, just having a joyful evening. The second made Willow's breath get caught in her throat. It was the man and woman she had seen in only her nightmares and scarce memories, her parents. They were standing in a garden; her father was hugging her mother, his chin resting on her shoulder. She was patting her slightly rounded stomach because she was pregnant with Willow. Both were grinning from ear to ear, and Willow tackled Ginny with a hug. She cried and smiled, it may have been a picture, but it was them! Solid, visual proof of those vacant faces she missed.

The last was from Mr and Mrs Weasley. In it was a small box of squares, all different colors and shades. "Pick your favorite one." Willow found a pretty grey and the famous purple. She couldn't decide and seeing her thoughtful expression, Mrs Weasley took both. She and Ginny consulted for a minute, but then she took out her wand and with a flick the room changed. The once blue walls were now her purple, and the desk, wardrobe, bed, and window were the grey. On the bed was a plaid blanket that matched perfectly. All of her things, even if there were only two, were now on the desk instead of in Ginny's room.

"Well it's official, you are no longer a guest. Willow, you are an Honorary Weasley. Welcome to the family!"


	5. Chapter 5:Girl Time

I do not own anything you recognize from the _Harry Potter _series. That rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling, I do however own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: "Girl" Time

Willow awoke early, much too early. The exhaustion from her "welcome/Birthday" party had not been slept off yet. She was actually glad for the exhaustion. Why? because it excused her from the nightmares.

It was then that she realized her rude awaking was not voluntary: someone was bouncing on her bed. Her first thought was her owl,(1). But then her brain caught up, "Why would your foot tall, caged owl be jumping hard enough to shake you?"

She devised a simple, but effective plan. Her toes found the sides of said annoyance and pushed. The screech that followed was too girly for even Fred to pull off: Ginny.

"Ginny! Go away."

"Ouch, that hurt! And no! We're going shopping with your birthday card things! I'm tired of sharing my clothes, no offense."

"That was kinda the idea of pushing you off the bed, and I wouldn't mind my own clothes either," giggled Willow, but her girl instincts took over and she was wide-awake. She ran through her room and pulled on some jeans and a polo shirt; she didn't really favor robes. It must have been a minute maybe two; Ginny had just made it downstairs. They downed a hurried breakfast and then flooed with their chaperon Bill to The Three Broomsticks. They told Bill to wait there, but he insisted on making sure they were safe. They didn't protest, in hope he would carry all of their stuff. However, it did make their "girl" time strange, what with Bill behind them at all times.

Ginny had been curious about Willow the entire week she had been awake, and in that small time they had bonded. But there was still so much mystery surrounding her best friend, she needed to decipher her a bit.

As they entered a small store that sold Muggle clothing Ginny started her questions. "So I'm gonna ask you some questions. You know, some stuff I need to know about my best friend." She looked at Willow to make sure it was okay, she smiled and nodded as she started ripping through the T-Shirts. "Okay! Um, what's you favorite color?"

Willow raised her eyebrows, but answered nonetheless, " Purple, and yours is orange. These are important questions?"

"Of course they are! What if … um … someone wants to buy you … something and they say, Oh Ginny you're her best friend what's her favorite color? And I go, I think its purple but I don't know. They'll think I'm a horrible friend," she finished dramatically. "Okay, what is your favorite animal?" She answered fox and, "Well, unless dinosaurs are considered," and named Ginny's, a horse. "I knew that one!" she said with a lot of excitement one comes to expect with Ginny, "Okay favorite thing to wear?"

"You're running out of questions already aren't you?" Ginny looked away and Willow laughed, "Well, I'd have to say anything comfortable, I guess."

"I'm just getting a slow start?" Ginny tried to cover with, "But I agree with you! Okay, favorite thing to eat?"

"Your mom's chicken soup. Best that I can remember," said Willow with a smile.

"It is amazing. Now I'm running out of questions. Who's your favorite of my brothers?"

"That is an interesting question."

"That's not an answer."

"Right. Well, I love them all. The twins aren't at the top because well they get annoying. A lot. Percy is a bit enthusiastic, maybe overenthusiastic. Ron's okay, haven't really talked to him much. Charlie is a lot like the twins with a bit of Ron thrown in to mellow him out, ya know? So, I'd have to say Bill, he's my favorite cus' he's cool." She finished stretching to put her arm around Bill, who couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. But the look on her face told him she was only kidding about the reasons.

"Really? I always thought he was a little lame," teased Ginny. "So, are you excited about school?"

"Of course I am," Willow began bouncing, the way she always did when Hogwarts came up.

"You are a little overexcited," Ginny told her with a smile; Willow's witty retort was a childish cry of MEANY! "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

Ginny had to repeat her question many times; Willow's eyes had landed on the sneakers, Converse to be precise (he he.). As Willow bought her assortment of shirts, jeans (skinny! Mostly), hoodies (with dinosaurs), and Converse (purple, grey, and black), she looked deep in thought. "Well, I guess Gryffindor. You'll definitely be in it, oh don't look so worried, and it'd be nice to know I'm considered brave. But Ravenclaw would be cool too. I'd be disappointed with Hufflepuff and suicidal in Slytherin." Her last words made Ginny laugh.

"So what class are you looking forward to most?"

"I've actually been thinking about that", Willow began, "I think it'll be between Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Care of Magical Creatures should be fun."

"I want to do Defense Against the most," Ginny mentioned. "Let's go get a butterbeer!" The trio headed into The Three Broomsticks, to get a drink and escape the summer heat. As Bill went to get their drinks Ginny asked her most important question, one that she didn't want Bill to listen in on. "So, how have you been remembering anything about your parents?"

Willow became instantly somber; she didn't want to tell anyone. But having one person to talk to would be nice, and Ginny being her best friend was the best candidate. "Well, I've been having this nightmare. It's the night they died. T-there's a black cloaked figure. My dad t-tells me to run and then together they face the person." She was crying and Ginny had sat next to her, knowing that it would help if she let it out. "They didn't even bother to pull out their wands. I was running and there was a bright flash of light. They were lying on the ground. A-and the the figure turned on me. They muttered something I couldn't even hear. Then," she didn't want to keep going, the next part was too confusing. Bill had come over, and seeing Ginny's arm around a crying Willow he decided to take a walk, crying girls were never simple. "Then I wake up." She wasn't ready to share the last parts of her dream, not yet. Ginny knew she was hiding something, it was obvious, but she decided not to push her.

"You guys okay now?" asked Bill when he came back. They nodded and he handed Willow a tissue to dry her eyes. "Then we better get back, it's almost time for dinner." They hurriedly went back to the Burrow. The goal was to avoid one of Mrs Weasley's punctuality lectures.

Willow momentarily left to put all of her bags in her room. She ran up the stairs and on the second landing she looked back to tell Ginny she'd be right back. As she turned around to continue up the stairs she ran right into someone, resulting in her falling down three steps and landing on her back.

"You must be Willow," said a raven-haired boy with bright, apologetic eyes.

**(1) I need a name for her owl! I was thinking of something kind of silly? Like Pyx or Buggles ^_^ Remember its a black and purple boy!**

**A/N- I shorten Defense Against the Dark Arts to Defense Against or just Defense because the use of DADA urks me. Review please! Oh, and I know this chapter is boring, but it kind of establishes some facts about Willow, and I know I repeat the dream a lot but it will sort of be added to every few chapters. And if you're one of those people who doesn't really care what a character wears =P. I just wanted you to know what she likes to wear, and it isn't necessarily punk(?) or anything, its unique(?) I guess.**

**Well remember REVIEW, because you love me. (Well my story anyways)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, anything you recognize- not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Almost There

_"You must be Willow," said a Raven-haired boy with bright, apologetic green eyes. He reached out a hand to help her up._

"Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you Harry," she said and extended her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," he said as he shook her hand. "Oh! And I'm sorry about the whole making you fall down the stairs thing!" he finished apologetically.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that. I fall down the stairs all the time anyway, sadly." She and Harry laughed.

"Oi! Harry, dinner!" Ron called up to them. The two went downstairs together. As they reached the table, Ginny saw Harry. She made a high-pitched noise, dropped the plates she was carrying, and raced upstairs. Willow, after overcoming her moment of confusion, excused herself to confront Ginny.

She walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in." Ginny said quietly.

"You okay? That was a bit odd. Harry thinks it was his fault and if it is he says sorry," she told Ginny. She was hoping that would cheer her up. She sat next to her.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ginny yelled suddenly. She frightened Willow with her spontaneity. Willow, and her clumsy ways, tumbled backwards, off the bed. Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I have a c-crush on Harry."

"Well, duh," Willow said. "But why did you have that small episode."

"Oh, I didn't know he was here. I got surprised and well, yeah." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Well let's go down. He was quite frightened it was his fault." As they rejoined everyone downstairs, Harry looked thoroughly relieved. While they ate, an owl came launching through the window, crash landing on the table. Ron said something about Hermione. He and Harry read the letter, MrsWeasley confirming that tomorrow would be an excellent day to go to Diagon Alley. She then whispered something to MrWeasley, who nodded and disappeared into the next room with Errol in hand.

"So Harry, can you finish the story?" Willow asked as they finished dinner.

"When I woke up, Dumbledore told me about the reason I survived Voldemort. He said it was my mum's sacrifice, that it was her love." Harry finished with a smile, one full of thoughts of his loving mum.

"I can't believe you did that in your first year. Trouble just seems to follow you around." Willow said with a mix of awe and humor.

"Well come on all of you! Time for bed, big day tomorrow!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

_She was sitting in her bedroom, reading a Charms book. Her panic stricken father rushed into her room. "Come on honey, they're coming." He tossed her jacket and shoes to her and left to warn her mother. They had been warned this might happen. It was the information they knew that made them desirable._

She awoke with a start, eyes stinging. Her nightmare had been different this time. She now knew the reason behind their deaths: they had information. She decided not to dwell on it and instead got ready to go to Diagon Alley. She dressed and went down to breakfast. Everyone was there except for Harry and Ron. They all quickly ate breakfast and got ready to leave, the two missing participants arriving only minutes before their departure.

"Now Harry and Willow we're going to be using Floo Powder. Neither of you have done it before so watch Fred and George," Mrs Weasley told them. One at a time, the twins took a pinch of powder, threw into the fire, stepped in, and then shouted, "Diagon Alley." Mrs Weasley reminded them to speak clearly and then Willow went. She felt a bit nauseous from all of the spinning, but eventually came out to Fred and George. Percy came next followed by Ginny and the parents.

"Wait! Where's Harry?" Willow asked. They were all shocked, and Mrs Weasley began to worry. She and Mr Weasley decided it would be best to just walk around and see if they could find him. They headed towards Gringotts.

Fred saw him first. "Look! That's him. He's with Hagrid." Everyone sprinted up to the steps as Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid came into view. They learned he had come out in Knockturn Alley as Mrs Weasley and Ginny caught up. Two seconds later she started fussing over him.

"So you mus' be Miss Willow," Hagrid said to her, shaking her hand, "Rubeus Hagrid, games keeper of Hogwarts. Well, gotta be off. See yer at Hogwarts."

They journeyed into Gringotts, and before she could say something they were at the "Bryden Family Vault". She looked in and was speechless; her parents had left her enough to live her life in a comfortable manner. She filled up her wallet and they continued to the rest of the vaults.

There was so many of them, they decided to split up. Mr Weasley, Ginny, the twins, and Willow went to get robes and the first years' wands. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Percy, and Mrs Weasley went to Flourish and Blotts for their books.

The group stepped into Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Fred and George shared a few more of their stories while Willow and Ginny were fitted for their robes. Willow was only half listening, choosing instead to daydream about Hogwarts. She and Ginny finished and bought their robes. Then they headed for Ollivander's.

The atmosphere of the wand shop irked Willow. It was dim and oddly quite. She was about to ring the bell when an old man appeared from the back suddenly. Willow, being oh so Willow, screamed and fell backwards. A giggling George gave her a hand, seeing as Ginny and Fred were incapacitated by their fit of laughter at Willow's expense. Even Mr Ollivander had a chuckle before turning to business, starting with Ginny.

"Ah a Miss Weasley," he said as a tape measure began to measure her. As it did so, he began to pull boxes off the over-crowded shelves. "Let's try this one, Holly Phoenix Tail Feather, eleven inches nice and sturdy." Ginny gave it a wave, but nothing happened, "Nope, how a bout this one. Dragon Heartstring, beech wood, nine and a quarter inches, very flexible." She barely grasped it before it was taken away again. They were on their eleventh wand when they found the winner; " Here you go, Ebony, Unicorn Hair core, eight and a half inches, quite springy." She gave it a wave and red and gold sparks were emitted, causing in applause from everyone, Willow was a bit delayed though.

"Now Miss Willow Noxa Bryden," he turned to her, surprising her with her full name, "I knew your mother, she was somewhat of a prodigy of mine," he told her, tears in his eyes. "But on to your wand!" The tape measure did its job as he pulled down boxes. "Okay, Unicorn hair, rosewood, twelve inches, a bit thicker than usual." At her wave, it flew from her hands. "Nope not that one! How about Dragon Heartstring Elm rigid nine inches?" This merely blew a bubble. " Here try this one! Phoenix tail feather, Ash, eleven and three quarters inches, very supple." She gave the wand a flick and immediately felt a warmth wash through her hand, the wand gave a gold glow, and everyone cheered.

They went to meet the rest of the family before heading back to the Burrow. As they walked in, Gilderoy Lockhart, author of almost the entire book list, was pulling Harry to the front. He looked thoroughly unhappy, but then Lockhart announced his exception of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor position at Hogwarts, Harry looked ecstatic at this, sarcasm. When he could finally crawl away from the Vulture with way too clean teeth, he ran into Malfoy. Ginny started to defend him before thoroughly blushing at the word girlfriend. Willow was about to say something when Mr Weasley shuffled over. He began a very cool conversation with Malfoy senior. Willow was shocked when Mr Weasley attacked Malfoy elder. Books were crashing down until Hagrid was able to pull them off of each other. Before they could get into any more trouble, Mrs Weasley hurried them back to the Burrow.

After a quick supper the exhausted kids trudged up to their rooms. Willow slept contently, thinking about her mother. She had been a student of Wand Lore. Ollivander himself had taught her! She imagined her mother, making the best wands in the world. Her last thought, however, before she drifted into a dreamless sleep was of September 1st only three days away.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo Readers! Next chapter is when the fun begins, I promise! I want to give a special thanks to _Silver Aurora,_ an amazing author who responded to my request, Thanks! So keep reading and please review, because they keep me writing more!!! ~Dino Flavored Ramen**


	7. Chapter 7: Good God! It's a train!

Chapter 7: Good God! It's a train!

August 31st~

"Come on Willow! Put some muscle into it!" Ginny shouted. Willow jumped up and down on Ginny's trunk, trying to force it shut. They had packed and repacked so many times, but still nothing wanted to fit right. They really needed to get this done, seeing as they were leaving bright and early tomorrow.

"Gin it just isn't going to work! Do you honestly need all this stuff? I mean this is just ridiculous and I'm sore from all this bouncing"

"Of course I do! Well, no." She quickly removed several spare pieces of clothing and such. This time when Willow jumped onto the trunk it gladly closed. Now it was Willow's turn.

She was much more careful and organized than Ginny. She piled all of her clothes in first, folded neatly. She placed her spell books next, most of which were conveniently placed in her cauldron. She had her stuffed fox and weasel on top with Otter's owl treats. She even packed Percy's gift, the book on study skills. She put a pair of her school robes in last, knowing she would need them on the train.

She had to keep Otter from hunting and he was not happy. But he was caged nonetheless and sitting atop her trunk. She and Ginny, now finally packed, were assisting the twins. They were far worse than Ginny.

"Come on guys! This is just sad," Willow said. "I mean twelve dozen Filibuster's Fireworks? And there has to be a hundred of your trick quills," she added as one turned into a spider.

"Well my dear Willy, it is entirely necessary in order to fulfill our dreams," answered George.

"Willy?"

"Well your name is far too long!"

"But that's only one letter difference."

"Exactly! It is much easier to write!"

"George, when do you write my name?"

"Oh, you know!"

"No, I don't. That's why I asked. Now tell me." Willow said getting annoyed.

"Well if you must know, I happen to write letters to my friends. Know what those are don't cha?"

She glared at him before latching Fred's trunk and leaving for her room. George called, "Oh don't be a sour puss Willy!" She turned around to raise her eyebrow,as if saying "You wanna try me?", before continuing.

She took a shower before getting ready for bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep, not with Hogwarts begging tomorrow. However, she went to sleep as soon as she could.

_"Tell me what you know and I shall not harm you." The figure proposed._

_"Never!" said Willow's father._

_"Well how about the girl then?"_

_"You'll never touch her you monster," screamed Willow's mum._

_"I don't make any promises there." The figure raised her wand and the Brydens were no more._

She awoke and her eyes stung, surprise surprise. She dressed quickly in Muggle clothes before running down to breakfast. She was the first kid awake.

"Morning Willow," greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning," replied Willow with a yawn.

"You're up very early. Nerves?" she asked. Willow nodded. "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine, and you won't be alone. You need help you have Fred, George, Perce, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Not to mention Dumbledore and the teachers. And it you really need help, me and Arthur are always here. You can even write Bill and Charlie." Willow smiled and ate her breakfast. Soon a pale Ginny and a peppy Percy entered the kitchen. Ginny refused to eat, but Percy was so cheerful it was sickening. Later a tired Fred, George, Ron, and Harry trudged down the stairs.

Willow erupted in laughter. George was wearing his pigtails courtesy of Fred. He had started doing this anytime he and Willow argued, no matter how small it was. She grinned at them both; she just couldn't fight with them, well mainly George. She was stubborn, but could never refuse a good laugh.

After many stops and returns to the Burrow, they were finally on their way. They were now at King's Cross Station, between platforms nine and ten. Mrs Weasley let Willow and Ginny watch Percy and the twins, and then they did the same. She was so ready to fall back, and with her clumsy streak it would seem very likely. But when she opened her eyes her mouth fell open. There it was. The Hogwarts Express and all its scarlet glory. It was a gleaming red steam engine and more amazing than anything she had heard about it. With the twins' help, she and Ginny boarded the train and stowed their trunks. Together they found an empty compartment.

"Willow if you keep shaking you'll die of exhaustion," said Ginny. Willow was just a tad bit excited, okay maybe a lot bit. She just couldn't keep still and she had tried, momentarily.

"Let's go see the twins! I need to walk around." Willow left without wait for Ginny to respond. Ginny caught up to her at the twins' compartment. Willow went in and sat between so Ginny sat next to Lee Jordan.

"Hiya guys!" Willow greeted.

"Willy? Why are you shaking?" asked Fred.

"She's nervous slash anxious." Ginny answered for her.

"Thanks Ginny," she said sarcastically and poked her after her response of Don't Mention It.

"Well you brats have interrupted a very important conversation, so out!" Lee announced without a hint of remorse. With a glare towards Lee, they departed.

"Well let's go back to the compartment and change, okay?" Ginny suggested. Willow nodded and they went back to their own compartment. They were shocked to see another person there, already changed into her robes.

"Um hi? I'm Willow and this is Ginny." She greeted the new comer.

"Hello," the girl said dreamily, "I'm Luna Lovegood." Lovegood? Willow knew that name, but from where? As if reading her mind Luna said, "You look awfully familiar. Have we met or have I encountered a Plarpnog?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we've met before and what's a Plarpnog?"

"Oh they're very fascinating! Nasty little blighters mind. They plant false memories in your head," she said and Willow could only nod. It was then that she noticed Luna's magazine, The Quibbler. The front page read, "Ministry experimenting with Nargle saliva to cure Dragonpox." Ginny must have seen it too.

"Luna, do you live near Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Yes, me and my dad. You must be a Weasley, the Burrow is very close to my home." Luna said distantly. Willow was still mentally kicking herself. Where had she heard that name before? Where! She continued to wonder as she and Ginny changed into their robes.

As Luna read and Ginny watched the scenery, Willow decided to take a nap.

_Her mother was standing with a familiar slender, blonde, blue-eyed woman. Willow and a smaller girl who was the spitting image of the woman were playing in the grass. _

_"You know Noxa, we haven't seen each other in ages. Not that we saw much of each other in school, what with the house difference. But you are my best friend, you should keep in touch more often." Said Willow's mother._

_"Diana, we write to each other all the time. Our girls are only five, but they can be great friends. We'll find something to do, just our girls and us. Xeno and Connor need some time anyway," Noxa reassured her. It had been almost two years since they had seen each other, Diana off traveling and Noxa experimenting. _

_The scene changed and a nine-year-old Willow stood next to her weeping mother. She had just received the most depressing news. Her best friend since first year, Noxa Lovegood, had died. One of her experiments had gone wrong. Xeno wouldn't talk to her; he only spent time with little Luna after the funeral. They had seen each other five times in four years, never actually bringing their daughters along. They had been so busy and now Noxa was gone._

Willow awoke with a gasp. Her eyes burned but only because she was crying. She walked over and looked Luna in the eyes.

"What was your mother's name?"

Luna became instantly sad, and she refused to answer. It was obviously a touchy subject, but then again who could blame her.

Willow whispered, "Aunty Noxa."

Luna gasped, but replied, "Aunty Diana." Ginny stared at the two crying girls who were now hugging. Ginny felt left out, so she joined the hug. The train slowing down interrupted the emotional scene. They were finally here, Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8: Can you Hear the Voices?

**A/N: Bonjour! Thanks so much to all my reviewers; I always knew you were cool. Anyways! SORTING TIME!! Yay! Well enjoy and review.**

Chapter 8: Am I the Only One That Can Hear the Voices?

As the trio looked out the window of the stopping train, they were breathless. After spending weeks of free time at the Burrow listening to all sorts of stories, you'd think she would have been prepared. Nope. The towers of the castle made it look eerie, but that was quickly countered by the soft glow of about a hundred windows. It looked impressive. Not scary, and certainly not unwelcoming. It just gave off a distinct air of importance. The moon was being reflected in the lake and the Giant Squid was moving beneath the surface. The small hut of Hagrid's was dark and small; he wasn't there, although smoke was gently billowing from his chimney. The only place with any sense of foreboding was the dense forest at the edge of the grounds. Willow was in no hurry to take a midnight stroll in there, no Sir.

She and Luna left talking animatedly, Ginny not far behind. They walked until they heard a shout of, "First years! First years over here!" The three girls rushed quickly over to the giant man. He recognized Ginny as a Weasley and he even seemed to recognize Willow. He had gaped at her and she distinctly heard him whisper, "Oh, Diana." She figured that he must have known her mother; she must have honestly looked exactly like her.

She got in a boat along with Ginny and Luna, the limit being three. Willow's stomach began to cramp as they approached the castle. She was excited, of course. But she was so nervous the bad parts seem to be magnified ten fold. What if she was in Slytherin? What if she was separated from Ginny? What if no one liked her?

As they departed the boats, Willow still panicking silently, a very stern looking woman approached them. She wore her hair in a tight bun and was wearing green robes with a hat and square glasses. "Thank you Hagrid." She said. He responded with a quick Yer welcome Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome first years. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly. Before you take your seats, you must first be sorted into your houses. The sorting is extremely important because your house will be something like your family. You will go to classes with your housemates , sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you house points, while rule breaking will cost you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

"Now I will call you in a moment. Please do try to tidy yourselves up a bit." Willow and Ginny hastily began fixing each other's hair, straitening their robes, and making sure they didn't look embarrassing. Luna, however, looked unconcerned; she was too busy looking around with an awed expression.

A few seconds later, a small boy shrieked. Several pearly-white ghosts had just come in. Another girl with dark brown hair tried touch one, but she only shivered. They seemed to not notice the first years. One in chains was speaking to a rather chubby monk, while one with a ruff was following behind alongside a very pretty woman. As they disappeared through the door, McGonagall returned.

The group entered the Great Hall and Willow's stomach bubbled uneasily. She must have looked sickly because from the table to her left the twins gave her a thumbs-up and a smile. She was too focused on not throwing up to focus on her feet, and that was her first mistake. Before she knew it, her nose connected with the ground and she was lying down. A round-faced boy sitting near Fred and George stood up. He gave her a hand, which she gladly took, blushing madly. She gave him a quick thanks before catching up with her fellow first years.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the staff table, holding a rugged hat and standing near a stool. She placed the hat on the stool and it was silent for a moment. Then the rip opened like a mouth and it sang. Willow was so confused it was a few moments before she started listening. It sang about the founders and the houses. As she listened, she panicked. She couldn't help but wonder what house she would be placed in. Hufflepuff for her loyalty? Gryffindor for her bravery? Ravenclaw for her wit? Or even Slytherin? She didn't have an actual reason for the last one, but then again she wasn't really trying to find one.

She was snapped out of her rampage by Professor McGonagall calling out names. "Avery, Harper" was the first to be called, the dark haired girl who poked the ghost. She walked up lazily, as if she could care less. She placed the hat on her head and didn't even look remotely interested as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" She sauntered over to the cheering table.

"Bryden, Willow" Wait, what? Willow was startled but rushed nonetheless. After tripping on her way to the stool, she placed the hat on her head. It slid all the way down to her nose.

"My, my," whispered a small voice. Willow was a bit frightened, could everyone hear it? "You are much like your parents. Intelligent like your father, yes. But also brave, like your mother. You have a desire to stay with your friends, which I can see. You most definitely have talent. Where to put you?" The hat seemed to be having a conflict; she really wanted to be just like her mother. Brave, beautiful, and smart. "Like your mother. Eh? Well then it better be GRYFFINDOR!" She was so elated she didn't even stumble as she took her seat next to Fred.

Chase, Alice became a Slytherin and Creevey, Colin became the next Gryffindor. Names were called and people were sorted. Dent, Blake became a Slytherin and not a very nice one by his looks. "Grant"… "Kricks" … "Larks"… Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw … "Mart" …" Munder" ... "Ozdin" were all sorted then twins "Parker" and "Parker" were sorted.

Then McGonagall called, "Weasley, Ginevra." Willow held her breath and felt Fred do the same. Not even ten seconds later the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor". Both Fred and Willow exhaled as Ginny rushed to sit between them.

As McGonagall cleared the stool, a man with long white hair and a matching beard stood up. "Welcome new students and welcome back to those returning. Before we begin our delicious Start-Of-Term Feast, I have a few words to say. Numbskull! Flabbergasted! Narwhal! Parsnip! Thank you." The golden plated in all the house tables filled with food.

Fred and George were all ready planning their next prank as Willow and Ginny talked about classes. A worried Hermione was sitting across from Willow.

"What's the matter Hermy?" Fred asked.

"Ron and Harry weren't on the train and now they're not here either, I'm getting awfully worried." She must have been, Willow thought, she completely ignored the whole Hermy thing. Willow was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier. When she looked at the staff table, Snape was missing too. Hermione noticed the professor's absence as well and she immediately blanched.

Soon everybody had noticed. People started whispering all kinds of rumors. The seemingly most absurd was that the pair had flown a car to Hogwarts and had just been expelled. To most this seem utterly ridiculous. Willow and the Weasleys knew one thing the others didn't: Mr Weasley owned a flying car. Their worries were only increased when McGonagall and Dumbledore were called away. Luckily, the two professors returned before the feast was over. Willow took this as a sign that no one was injured.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as the plates cleared themselves. "I would like to give a few start of term announcements. First years should be warned that the forest is strictly out of bounds and a few of our older students should remember the same," he added looking at the twins. "Mr Filch would like me to remind you there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes. There is also to be no Fanged Frisbees, to see a full list of banned items it is placed on Mr Filch's door. Quiditch trials are being held on the second week of term; if you are interested please see Madam Hooch. And lastly I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." He stood up and gave an overzealous bow. "Well, that is all. Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Everyone sang in his or her own tune and tempo. Willow and Ginny joined the twins in something like a funeral march. "Ah, very nice. Now off to bed you go!" he said after they had finished.

As they followed their prefects to the common room, Willow and Ginny looked around for some sign of the missing Harry and Ron. They entered the common room, but still no sign. People had started to say they hadn't been expelled. When they finally entered the common room that night, followed by a very angry Hermione, everyone cheered. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief while Willow just shrugged it off. Percy, however, was fuming. He glared at the two with all his Prefect might. Harry and Ron disappeared up into their dormitory as quickly as possible. As they left, people slowly followed.

Willow and Ginny went to their room pretty early. Willow's bed was right next to Ginny's. She quickly changed into her pajamas before lying down. She drew the hangings and with a quick Night Ginny, she was fast asleep.

**A/N #2: Well, I know its just getting started. Don't worry I'm going to start getting to the important stuff. Read and review and enjoy. Adios.**


	9. Chapter 9: When does it end?

Chapter 9: When Does It End?!

"Willow! Wake up!" Ginny shouted in her ear. She had been at it for the last ten minutes. Willow was an extremely heavy sleeper. "You're gonna miss breakfast!" And now she got a reaction. Willow was awake in seconds; she was showered and dressed in minutes.

She picked up her bag and quickly left. She returned moments later with a sheepish grin. After making sure she had both her best friend and her shoes, Willow left once more.

As she shoveled food into her mouth, Professor McGonagall was distributing schedules. After swallowing her latest mouthful, she skimmed her timetable.

_Monday- History of Magic Herbology Charms Lunch Free Double Potions_

_Tuesday- Transfiguration Double-Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts Lunch Free Astronomy _

_(Midnight)_

_Wednesday- Double Transfiguration Flying Lunch Double History of Magic Free_

_Thursday- Astronomy Double Herbology Lunch Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts Free _

_Potions_

_Friday- Double Charms Free Lunch Double Astronomy Flying_

Willow didn't see any flaws in her schedule. Although, there were a couple classes she would be content to have only one of. As soon as Ginny finished, they departed for Professor Binns' class.

It had been a relatively subdued first day so far. The most eventful part was a small bite Willow had received from an unusual plant in Herbology. Now she was making her way to be early for double potions. She entered the room and was immediately pierced with a glare from the potions master. She took a seat in the front and waited for class to begin.

"You do realize you are early, I presume Miss."

"Bryden, Sir. And yes I do," she replied to the surly Professor. If she hadn't taken out her History of Magic essay to work on, she may have noticed the gaping Snape, but soon he began to glare, again.

"May I ask why you are intruding so early?"

"It's a bit loud in the common room, seeing as no one wants to work on the first day. But it is crowded in the library, Fifth years are free now too, so I figured here would be neither." She finished and went back to writing. She finished the essay and had begun her Charms practice when students began to arrive. Ginny sat next to her, but looked very much like she preferred to keep a distance from Snape.

After a boring and droning lecture, they began on a simple enough potion. Willow's wasn't perfect, but it was closer than Colin's, who was sitting on her other side.

"Have you seen her eyes? I mean what a freak. Everyone's saying she just got dumped at the Weasels. But honestly aren't they freakishly poor already?" Harper Avery said. She and her sidekicks, Alice Chase and Lacie Kricks, had been talking about her all through the day. Willow had done her best to ignore them, but they had gone too far. No one, and she meant no one, insulted the Weasleys. She was going to retort, but she had angrily added her next ingredients. Her potion was sizzling and bubbling over.

"Bryden! What have you done to your potion?" Snape snarled.

"I don't know Sir."

"Out! I'll clean up your mess and you will receive no marks." Willow didn't even respond. She picked up her stuff and left quickly. She had wanted to do something for a while, and now having the time, she headed for her destination.

She had turned the last corner when she ran into someone very tall, falling back onto the floor.

**A/N: Hallo! Ooooh! I know! I know! Really short! But it's a cliffhanger! Next chapter should be the longest yet, I promise. Where's she going and whom did she run into?!? And what's up Snape's butt?! Take some guesses in your Reviews! Winner gets a cookie. **


	10. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**I know I told you all that the next chapter would be the longest yet.**

**However, I have come to a struggle.**

**I can either divide the important subject matter into two chapters.**

**OR**

**I can keep it in all one big load of information.**

**Let me know what I should do soon please.**

**~Dino Flavored Ramen**


	11. Chapter 10: Just the basics!

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own Willow and other OC(s).**

**I'm sorry that I said this would be the longest chapter, but I think its better as two chapters, as did Hollyleaf9,so thank you and sorry again. I'll try to update soon because I've been slacking. Thanks and please review  
**

Chapter 10: Just the basics!

"Oof!" Willow grunted as she connected with the floor. "Watch where you're going! Sheesh." She looked up to see who she the person was, or should she say persons.

"That's a bit rude to say Willy. I mean especially to Headmaster Dumbly." George teased. As Willow prayed she could just die, Dumbledore smiled. Well that was a good sign, she hoped.

"May I ask why you are wandering Miss Bryden? I do hope I do not need to write a second letter to Mrs Weasley." Dumbledore said. He was not scolding her, he was only asking. She had not had the chance to speak with him yet, and that was what she had wanted to do.

"Well, I, um, got kicked out of potions, sir. And I had wanted to ask you a few questions and I figured this would be the perfect time. But apparently you're busy with this one over here," she added with a glance at George.

"Well, this would be a fine time! But would you mine my asking why you were removed from your Potions class?"

"Well thank you Sir! I accidentally added the wrong ingredients because I got angry when someone insulted the Weasleys. Then my potion bubbled over and Professor Snape got angry."

"Well if you don't mind Mr Weasley joining us, because he is under surveillance, we will go to my office." She nodded and then followed Dumbledore's lead.

"What did you do?" Willow whispered to George.

"I might have given McGonagall a litter box," he said with a grin. After Dumbledore gave the password, they made their way into his office. He conjured up a second chair for George, while Willow took the one already there and Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk. He placed his elbows on his desk and his chin on his folded fingers. He gazed at Willow and it was five minutes before she realized he wanted her to begin.

"Oh right. I was wondering what you could tell me about my parents. Mrs Weasley said you knew them, that you could tell I was my mother's daughter."

"Well, I cannot say I am surprised. I did know them, they joined a group of witches and wizards that I assembled to fight in the first war against Voldemort," Dumbledore began. "There is a lot of information. Would you mind terribly if I started with your father? When it is appropriate, you may return to hear about your mother."

"That's fine, sir."

"Right, I shall begin with his school years I suppose. Your father was a muggleborn, Connor Bryden. He was almost immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. I believe he excelled in Charms and Herbology. He was very talented and bright, the aspects associated with Ravenclaw. But he was also very kind to everyone, even to Slytherins, which lead to him being snubbed by most of his peers."

Willow listened and paid close attention; she even took out some parchment to take notes. Had she not been so focused herself, she may have noticed George by her side, equally absorbed. "However," Dumbledore continued, " Connor had two very close friends. One, as I think you may know, was Xenophilius Lovegood. To most he was considered a bit odd and eccentric, but he was your father's best friend. Another friend of his, who was your mother's best friend, was Noxa Plaver. She was not shunned, in fact she was a prized Ravenclaw, but she preferred Connor and Xenophilius to the ones that shunned them. He had a third rather close friend, but I believe it is a subject more connected to your mother."

"After his schooling, your father almost immediately applied to the Auror Training Program. He was accepted and trained alongside Sirius Black and James Potter. As far as I can tell, the three became fast friends even though they were never acquaintances in school. They later kept in touch through the Order."

"Connor became a spectacular Auror and married your mother two years after his training. Three years after they married, he was in a brutally difficult duel. Your mother argued with him until he quit his Auror career. He then opened a small bookshop in a Muggle town, known to all wizards in the area. But do not worry Willow. It seems he quit his dream job, but he would have done anything for your mother and he confided in me just how much he enjoyed his business."

"Well that is as much as I can tell you about your father. May I say that in my own opinion, your mother will be the one to surprise you. Now Mr Weasley's next lesson will begin shortly so for now farewell."

Willow had only just realized George's presence, her realization had startled her and made her jump, but thankfully no one noticed. "Sir, did you say James _Potter?_ As in Harry's dad?" Willow asked. Dumbledore nodded, his famous twinkle in his eyes. Willow was deep in thought as she and George headed towards the door. "Oh! Professor, when will I know when the time is 'appropriate'?"

"I shall send you a note with the details of our next meeting. Now you must hurry to avoid being late." Willow nodded and she left with George.

"You know, your dad sounded pretty cool." George said as he walked Willow to the common room.

"Yeah, I just kinda wish I could remember him," she mused.

"Well, that's understandable. But I think your memory will come back. It may take a while and some stuff to jog it, but it'll come back," George said determinedly.

"Thanks George. Oh and the next time you sneak into Hogsmeade, don't give me that face, could you run into the bookshop and get me a blank diary or a journal?"

"Sure," he said a little surprised, no one knew about their secret trips, well except Lee. She handed him a couple galleons told him what to get and then went through the portrait hole.

As Willow walked in, she saw Ginny writing in one of the big armchairs. She looked over her shoulder in time to see her writing disappear. But then Ginny looked up and quickly hid the book.

"Ginny what was that?"

"Oh just my diary. I-t's in invisible ink, so, so that the twins don't read it," she said a bit panicky. Willow shrugged it off and Ginny quickly changed the topic.


	12. Chapter 11: Meetings and Documentations

Chapter 11: Meetings and Documentations

It was one week after her meeting with Dumbledore. Willow waited every meal for a note to come. She knew she loved both her parents. But it was her mother who fascinated Willow. Why? She could not give an answer, it just happened that way. Willow had been nervous and excited and worried. How long would it be before Dumbledore thought it was appropriate?

And now here she sat, eating her breakfast in the Great Hall. She was tapped on the shoulder and she looked up to see Ginny. Ginny handed her a note and Willow's heart skipped a beat. It was time! She would be meeting with Dumbledore again.

"It's from George," Ginny told her. She took her seat and got some breakfast while Willow looked downcast. "What's the matter? Oh! You thought it was from Dumbledore," Ginny realized sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure he'll send you that note soon." Willow smiled before unfolding the note.

_Willy-_

_Fred and I are going into Hogsmeade today. I'm no good at picking things out, so I figured you should come along. You seemed really determined to get a diary, and I think it's to write about your parents, so it should be special. But anyways, we'll meet you outside your last class today. _

_-George_

_P.S. Do not tell Ginny!_

Willow instantly cheered up. She had decided to get two diaries and she was going to tell George so that he would know. But she preferred it this way, George was right they were special and it would be best if she picked them out herself. One diary would be all about her parents, whatever Dumbledore said, as well as her own thoughts, questions, and any memories she may have. The other would be a plain diary, anything going on at school, horrible Slytherins, exciting classes, and her crush on George that refused to go away.

Willow and Luna worked together in Charms that day. Willow was so preoccupied with what she was going to do later that she wasn't focusing. They were still working on the levitation charm and Willow had already understood it. Laughter snapped her out of her daydreaming. Willow looked over to Hugh Parkman, one of her fellow Gryffindors, because a feather was repeatedly poking him in the forehead. Luna was staring at Willow's wand and Professor Flitwick was glaring at her. She then realized that it had been she who was attacking Hugh. As soon as she realized it, the feather dropped. She apologized and Professor Flitwick gave her a warning, but no detention.

Willow was obviously excited, she didn't even dose off during double History of Magic. But as the final bell rang she threw Ginny her bag and ran to the twins. They were attempting to hide behind a statue, but Willow could see them.

"Hey guys!"

"Shhhh!" They grabbed her and Gorge covered her eyes. "We don't want you to know how to get through the passage, so I'm just gonna cover your eyes." Willow shrugged and let her mind wander. She toyed with her locket and focused on what she would write in her diaries. She vaguely heard Fred whisper and the sound of stone sliding on wood. Five minutes later, George removed his hands and they were in Honeydukes cellar.

Willow went outside and strolled to the bookshop a tired looking wizard in his thirties had pointed out. She quickly began searching. She needed two diaries, two completely irreplaceable diaries.

Willow looked for about ten minutes, but she quickly gave up. None of these books felt right. She went to the employee, a young woman, and asked for help. She described what she needed and the bookshop worker got a twinkle in her eye. She lead Willow into a back room. It was small, but shelves of blank books occupied all four walls.

After the helpful woman excused herself, Willow got to work. She found large books and small books. Magically sealed book and regular muggle books. They came in every color and shape. She was making her way towards the back when a dusty portion of the shelf caught her eye.

There were several older books here, and Willow found her diaries. They were a set of two, and when put together their spines made a picture of an owl. One was lined, perfect for her note taking and it was even split into sections, which she could change to fit her needs. The second one was filled with regular parchment, perfect for leisurely writing about her days. A note was stuck to the front, it was faded and old, but Willow managed to make out "_Bryden's replenishing books"._ She smiled to herself; her parents did seem to pop up everywhere, even when she was shopping in a bookshop.

She purchased her books and went outside the joke shop to wait for the twins. She found a small bench big enough for two people and took out her lined diary. She fished a quill and some ink from her robe pocket. She had decided to divide the book into four sections: her mom, her dad, any memories she may remember, and finally her nightmare of the day they were killed.

She had just started writing about everything Dumbledore had told her when someone cleared his or her throat. Willow looked up to see the man who had directed her towards the bookshop.

"May I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure," Willow replied off handedly, completely absorbed in her writing.

"May I ask what you're writing?"

"May I ask who you are?" she asked suspiciously, as well as annoyed about being pulled away from her writing.

"Oh sorry. You can call me Remus and you are?" Willow should have been scared. She should have felt awkward. She should be ready to scream when she got kidnapped. But, other than her trusting nature, she felt like she knew Remus. She had, thirty seconds ago, decided that she could not just ask people who she had a feeling she knew whether she actually knew them. She would recall it all on her own. If she knew Remus, a conversation of her own wit would have to suffice as a reminder.

"I'm Willow. And I am writing everything I know about my parents and my past so I have it all down in an attempt to remember it."

"Well, I'm going to take a guess and say you have little memory of your past do to a defective Cruciatus Curse which lead to your eyes," Remus concluded. But at her confused expression he added, "I'm really into Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So who ever killed my parents attacked me with the Cruciatus Curse," Willow said mostly to herself as she wrote it down, but she felt Remus tense next to her, as if it shocked him that she was so casual about it.

"Well, Willow, if you don't mind, could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"Let's just say you very much fascinate me," he told her just as the twins exited Zonko's.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Willow told him, getting up to join the twins who were looking for her.

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Friday. I'll talk to Dumbledore to get permission, he's a friend, and he'll let you know, okay?"

"Sure," she called over her shoulder as she met up with the twins.

"What was that about?" George asked.

"I'll let you know when I'm sure," Willow told him and the three began their walk back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 12: A Testament to Fairness

Chapter 12: A Testament to Fairness

Willow was extremely frustrated. She was losing her best friend. If it weren't for classes, she'd have never seen Ginny. She inhaled her meals and either hid in the common room, library, or dormitory. Ginny would go to empty classrooms if she had to, anywhere to be alone. And what was Willow losing her best friend to you ask? A book.

A stupid, decrepit diary that entranced Ginny, or that's what it seemed to do.

Ginny was hiding and her grades were slipping. Willow couldn't help but worry. Her best friend had changed and it was not for the better. Ginny was jumpy and nervous. She would go missing and Willow could tell she cried sometimes.

But Willow couldn't help. She tried, she tried her very hardest. She didn't know what to do, what was wrong, or what was the cause of Ginny's distress. It was the Friday Remus had told her about and Willow was extremely distracted. She was still waiting to hear from Dumbledore and she was way too worried about Ginny. It was only three weeks into term and Willow was out of her mind with confusion.

As Willow sat with the twins for breakfast, the way she had taken to in the past week, she had an idea. She needed someone other than the twins and herself to be worried about Ginny. She couldn't tell Mr or Mrs Weasley because they would over react. Ron wouldn't know what to do. Charlie would be too busy and even then he's a bit hopeless in the advice department. But Bill, he could be some help.

_Dear Bill,_

_How's Egypt and curse breaking? I'm a little worried about Ginny so I figured I'd write you. She's been really distracted and jumpy. She doesn't eat much and she's falling behind in classes. She's just not Ginny anymore; I think it has something to do with a diary she's been writing in. It might sound crazy, but I think it possesses her. Write to her for me, just ask her if she's okay, but don't tell your mom and dad!_

_Thanks much, Willow_

She folded the parchment and went to the owelry. She tied it to Otter's leg and as he took off an out of breath George came up the steps.

"Dumbledore is looking for you. Said he'll wait for you in his office. Password is chocolate frogs," George informed her. As soon as it was out of his mouth, she gave him a hug before rocketing down the steps. She was at the stone gargoyle in seconds.

"Chocolate frogs!" she shouted. It moved out of her way and she ran up the stairs two at a time. She slowed down outside his office door to catch her breath, and then she calmly knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. She opened the door and took a seat. "I have spoken to Remus and he has asked my permission to take you into Hogsmeade for lunch. He has my full confidence so if it is okay with you, I will allow you to go."

"Thank you sir! I would love to go."

"Well then he will be here shortly, but until then I believe it's time you hear about your mother." Willow immediately took out her diary and her quill. She got ready to write and stared expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Your mother arrived at Hogwarts as Diana Rowan, she came from a long line of pure-blooded, anti-muggle wizards. However, when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, she was placed in Gryffindor making her the first in her family to not be in Slytherin in over two centuries.

"She had already befriended Noxa Plaver on the train and, even though they were in separate houses, they became fast friends. Your mother was a very kind witch and intelligent too. She was very gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She once learned a rather, you might call it, unpleasant secret a classmate of hers was keeping that would usually result in instant prejudicial feelings, but not with your mother. No, she accepted him and helped him whenever he needed it.

"Your mother succeeded in school and studied hard. However, when her parents found out she was dating your father, a muggle-born, she was kicked out. She moved in with the Plavers until she graduated. She then got her own apartment in Diagon Alley and started her internship with Mr Ollivander.

"She interned for a year before she got married and moved out of Diagon Alley. She once told Ollivander that she did not want her own shop. She traveled and made her own wands. She would sell them to Ollivander who intern would sell them to customers. I do believe your wand is one of your mother's." Willow had to smile, was there anywhere her parents did not pop up?

"Your mother was attacked one day three years before your birth. She chose then to tell your father and the Order that she had been hiding from her family. That was the reason she did not open her own shop. Her brother, Tobias Rowan, had seen her at St. Mungo's when she went to visit Noxa after she had an accident. Tobias had been visiting his and Diana's ailing father who had died previously that day. He followed her until he could attack her unseen. Even caught by surprise, your mother was still able to suppress him with a stunning spell. When he was apprehended by Aurors he said 'My father deserved to know his blood traitor would pay.' He was arrested and remains in Azkaban to this day. Many considered your mother foolish because she went and visited him. No one really understood why or how, but she forgave him. He began writing her and I believe he has truly changed. He even confessed to being a Death Eater which is why he is still in Azkaban, but he is due to be released next year."

"When your mother first realized she was pregnant, she worked tirelessly for three months, securing supplies for the time when she could not travel. She then settled down at home, helping out the Order. She lived happily and comfortably for a very long time. But on one of her trips when you were about nine, she witnessed something. She never told anyone what it was, but she did tell me it would make a rivalry between your family and another very influential family.

"She became paranoid for a few moths. She made sure your Godmother and Godfather knew they might be needed. She made every plan she could for your future. She loved you very much Willow, always remember that."

"Sir, when you told me about my father you mentioned a friend, is he the same person with the secret, is that why he has more to do with my mother?"

"Yes, he is indeed."

"What was his secret?"

"Your mother discovered that he was a werewolf."

"Well, I can see what the prejudices were. But I definitely agree with my mother. But who was this friend?"

"You know him, my dear. The friend we speak of is Remus Lupin and he is your,"

"Godfather," said a voice from behind Willow. She turned to see Remus in the doorway. He looked sad and Willow knew why. He thought she would hate him, just like all the other prejudiced people. But she would prove him wrong.

"Are we done sir?" Willow asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I think so." He said and looked at her approvingly. He knew she was not single-minded.

"Good because I'm going to lunch with my godfather. Thank you sir." She walked over to Remus and without a word she grabbed his hand and walked out of Dumbledore's office. She didn't even let go of his hand until they were passed the gates.

"Wait! You're okay with me being a werewolf?"

"Of course not," she said. He looked sad so she quickly continued, "I could never be okay with something so unfair. You are treated horribly because you go through a painful transformation every month that is out of your control. You are treated wrongly and unjustly. And you can't even change it because people can be real arses."

"As your godfather, I would have to scold you for improper language _if_ you weren't so right. Where'd you get so smart, love?"

"Well I read a lot and if I've learned one thing about my mum it's that she was a very smart lady. If she thinks something is unfair, that should be a reason on its own."

"You are so much like her."

"So I've been told," Willow told him with a laugh.

"Well are you going to tell me about yourself? All Dumbledore has told me is that you're are living with the Weasleys," Remus said as they sat down in the Three Broomsticks.

"Well I'm eleven years old and my name is Willow Noxa Bryden."

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on! Take pity on your poor out-of-the-loop godfather! What has changed in two years?"

"'Kay, but remember I can only remember about three months! My favorite color is purple. I have an owl, Otter, and he's black and purple. I'm a proud Gryffindor and, even with that conceited twit, my favorite subject is Defense Against."

"You named your owl Otter? You are definitely Connor's daughter. So what about friends?"

"Well my best friends are Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, oh and Luna Lovegood!"

"Lovegood? I haven't seen Luna in the longest time, not since, well you know. And are those boys' names I hear? You know you're too young for a boyfriend, right? But is there anyone I should know about?"

"My gosh! You're as bad as Bill! And that is saying something, Uncle Moony!"

"What did you just say?" Willow stopped. Uncle Moony? That's what she called him! She can remember someone else too though. Uncle Moony had bought her a book for her first birthday and someone had gotten her a broom. He was making fun of Remus.

"I remember someone else. Who's Uncle Pads?" Remus smiled for a minute, but it quickly disappeared. He tried to change the subject but Willow wouldn't hear of it. He told her the whole story, Sirius, Peter, James (Uncle Prongs), and Lily. She listened intently, but not believing Sirius's guilt. Why? Again she couldn't answer.

October 31st

_Willow was told to run, but she tripped. She could hear the argument quite clearly. "Tell me if you witnessed my error?" screeched the hooded figure._

_"Why whatever do you mean?" shouted Willow's mother sarcastically._

_"Just tell me if you know!"_

_"No, and you should be proud!"_

_"No thanks. But no matter, I must finish what I was assigned to do. And better late than never, isn't that right? But I'll give you one more chance!"_

_"Tell me what you know and I shall not harm you." The figure proposed._

_"Never!" said Willow's father._

_"Well how about the girl then?"_

_"You'll never touch her you monster," screamed Willow's mum._

_"I don't make any promises there." The figure raised her wand and the Brydens were no more._

"Willow wake up!" screamed Abigail Parker, Willow's roommate. "Come on! We've got to go. The feast is starting."

"Okay. Let's go. Ginny is probably hiding somewhere again, best go with out her."

After the feast, Willow was walking with Abigail when a large crowd stopped them. Willow scurried through until she found the twins. "Hey George, what's up?"

He looked conflicted; he knew it would upset her. He was very protective of her. But she needed to know. "Mrs Norris has been petrified."

Willow was able to glimpse the wall. She gasped and Fred put his arm around her shoulders.

The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of The Heir, Beware.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry! It's been way too long since I last updated. But this is the longest chapter yet and we finally got to the beginning of the important things relating to the actual book. So yay! Read and review please.**


	14. Chapter 13: Close to Home

**(A/N)- Haylo to all! I know it has been much to long and I am a horrible person for making you wait! So I thought I'd try something new as a way to include you back into the story so I know I haven't lost you! This is in first person, so tell me how it is okay?**

Chapter 13: Close to Home

According to Bill's copy of Hogwarts, A History (which I had him mail to me the morning after the attack) the Chamber of Secrets was a hidden dungeon made by Slytherin. He crafted it after a serious fight with Gryffindor. He built the Chamber as a way to purge the school of those unfit to study magic in his eyes, in other words Muggle-borns. The monster within was said to be the tool needed to cleanse the school and only a descendant of Slytherin could control the monster.

I've taken to staying up late. It started on the night of Mrs. Norris's attack. I just can't sleep so I try to use the time wisely. I've thought a lot about Slytherin's heir and the monster. The heir must be a student and probably a Slytherin and maybe a Parselmouth, if it was hereditary. But wouldn't some stuck up Slytherin be gloating if he were a Parselmouth? I've also deduced that the monster is a snake of some sort, so that Slytherin could have controlled it. If my points are correct then most of the school has guessed wrong, it can't be Harry. Well, I at least don't think so, that's part of the reason I joined 'The-Help-Harry-Laugh-Off-The-Suspicions-of-a-Large-Portion-of-The-School-Population-League'. It's a bit of a mouthful thanks to its founders, the twins.

At these late hours I also think about Ginny. She's so distant and I think I notice it most, you know being her best friend and all. She's been going to Percy to talk. Percy of all people! She thinks he's this pompous twit and she goes to him! I guess I'm just jealous.

The twins stay up with me. They each take turns, one night Fred and the next George. They get really worried about me, but I think they need to think about Ginny too. She is their favorite sibling and the youngest and the only sister. If Ginny only knew how important she is to all three of us maybe she'd cheer up.

I sat down next to Abigail when I got to the Quidditch stands. The game was already starting when I took my seat. Either I had taken a longer time than usual walking back from the locker room, where I had wished the twins luck, or maybe Wood was just quicker with his speech today. No I probably just walked slower.

Harry narrowly avoided a bludger and George raced after it. He shot it towards a Slytherin but it came back at Harry again. George chased it again and sent it at Malfoy but to no avail it still came back to Harry. Now Fred joined in the attempt and the twin beaters fought off the bludger while Harry tried to distance himself from it. Wood was finally able to get George's signal for a timeout.

When they returned Harry was without help, which seemed odd to me. It must have been his idea because the twins wouldn't leave him alone like that. Harry was really moving out there, but he didn't really have a choice being chased by an insane bludger and all. Malfoy was taunting Harry by the looks of it. Harry was still for a moment because the snitch was flying right near Malfoy's head, twit didn't even notice it! Then the bludger crashed into Harry's arm and he almost fell off! It was difficult to see through the rain but it looked as if Harry was attacking Malfoy! But he was only just trying to get the Snitch, I's be happy either way. But he had the Snitch; Harry had won the ga- Oh! Harry was falling! Ouch. Harry had landed.

I followed most of the Gryffindors down to the field where Lockhart was trying to help Harry who, for his condition, was putting up a good fight. Harry had to eventually succumb and sadly he lost all the bones in his arm. Ron and Hermione carried him up to the Hospital Wing where I'm sure a very unhappy Madam Pomfrey waited.

The twins and I walked back to the castle once they had finally gotten the bludger into the box. I really hoped everything would calm down for at least the rest of the day, but I highly doubted it.

The whole Quidditch team had gone down to visit Harry so I was alone in the common room. When Hermione walked in I figured she'd have the latest update.

"Hey Hermione. How's Harry?"

"Oh hi Willow. He'll be alright in a day or so, though Madam Pomfrey did say it would be painful, he'll get his bones back," Hermione informed me.

"That's good. I was worried. So where's Ron?"

"He's still in the Hospital wing with Harry, when the Quidditch team came in we were over the limit so I left," she explained.

"Hm. Hermione, could you help me with a Potions essay?"

"Sure, Willow," she replied with a smile. I loved Hermione she was my hero! Well sort of anyway.

It was late that night when I got the news. There had been a second attack. I doubt any one of us could truthfully say we weren't expecting it, in fact the writing had almost guaranteed it. I just wasn't expecting it to be so close to home or that it would be kept a secret. But of course that wouldn't last with Fred and George in the school.

I woke up that morning to persistent poking. My first thought was Ginny but she was now a zombie form of her previous self. Then I thought Abigail but she was quite shy so I think she would be gentler. I opened my eyes a smidge to see two identical redheaded figures. Gawrsh I hated them!

"Go away guys! It's early!" I whined.

"This will not do at all," said one of them sneakily. It is too difficult to distinguish them in the morning.

"I think drastic measures are called for," the other agreed.

"May I have the honor, Fred," asked the one I was now certain was George.

"George don't! I am too sleepy," I begged. But it did not help. He tickled me and when George Weasley tickles you at two in the morning, it is not fun!

"Okay, oh oh kay!" I screamed, "I am awake!" George stopped several painful minutes later. "So why am I awake at,"

"Two forty nine in the morning."

"Yes, thank you Fred."

"Well," my personal clock continued, "We have some juicy slash scary slash sad gossip for you. We wanted to make sure you were told by two able bodied huggers."

"Okay so what exactly happened?"

"Your year-mate," George started, "um the one with the camera and the Harry obsession?"

"Colin," I provided.

"Yes, thank you. Well we heard Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing and well he's been um Fred you tell her!"

"He's been petrified," Fred said rather panicked.

I couldn't say anything. I just kind of sank back onto my pillow. Fred, and George for that matter, looked a little scared. I figure it was because I had started crying. Which, had a friend of mine not been attacked by a monster, I probably would have seen how dumb that was to do in front of the guy I'm in love with. George decided to be brave and sat next to me. I, on some strange spasm of insanity, crawled into his lap and cried. I probably completely freaked him out, but I was able to calm down. They both continually told me that Colin would be all right and I felt better.

Sometime later I drifted to sleep. The nightmares that hadn't changed much in a while were back with a vengeance.

_My dad was going to get my mother. I slipped on my shoes and followed him. Outside their bedroom door I could hear them talking._

_"Diana why don't you just tell someone what you saw?"_

_"Connor, I told you I couldn't do it. She knows I heard her decide to spare those aurors and she'll probably never think out loud again. You know as well as I do that she's coming because of the rumor about Voldemort. We're those people's replacements, so just accept it! All we can hope for is that Willow will get away."_

_He just nodded his head as she opened the door and the three of us made our way outside._

I woke up to two very lumpy pillows and weird looks from Abigail. My two lumpy pillows were the twins so that also explains the weird looks. I mouthed sorry and she shrugged her shoulders. I laid back down on my Weasley mattress until I heard Abigail go down to breakfast.

"Oi! Lumps get up!" I shouted, elbowing them. This was a bad idea because they rolled over and sent me flying off the bed. "Guys!" They let out the laughter they had been holding in. Boy are they lucky I'm only a first year or else they would so be eating their words, or laughter in this case.

"Sorry Willy," said Fred, giving me a hand up.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, Willow, what are you doing today?" George asked.

"Nothing. What are you guys up to?" I questioned.

"We are taking you to Hogsmeade for a much needed meeting to make sure you feel okay about the whole Colin thing."

"That's so sweet," I said surprised. "But it is also pretty illegal."

"We got permission," Fred assured me. "But don't tell anyone. We have a reputation to uphold."

"Ooooh, big words for Forge," teased George.

"Oh shut it, Gred," laughed Fred.

"Wait guys, why is it a 'meeting'?" I asked. But the ever-helpful twins just laughed and told me to meet them in the common room.


	15. Chapter 14: Plausible

**A/N: Why hello! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my some of the most loyal reviewers an author could ask for, ****Hollyleaf9**** and ****-CrazyFanfictionAuthor-**

Chapter 14: Plausible

As we walked to the Three Broomsticks, Fred and George finally gave in. "As soon as we heard the news and had finally come up with the plan, we went and woke up Dumbledore. He said something about true Gryffindor-ness and gave us permission. We then Floo-messaged the person we needed, woke him up, and got him to meet us here," Fred explained.

"So will I find out who it is?"

"Eventually," answered George.

"Like when I see him?"

"Pretty much," he guaranteed.

We took a table in a corner and Madam Rosmerta brought us four butterbeers. After a few minutes, George got up and covered my eyes.

"Hello whoever you are," I greeted as I heard the chair across from me become occupied. "Can I see now George?"

"Well I suppose," he gave in dejectedly.

I looked across the table to see my grinning godfather. "Uncle Moony!" I screamed, giving him a large hug. I was quite surprised that I managed it while the table stayed upright.

"Hello Willow. I heard, at two in the morning might I add, that my godfather talents were much needed," he explained while I took my seat.

"Yeah. My friend and year-mate Colin Creevey was petrified last night."

"I heard about the attacks from Dumbledore the day after Halloween. So who's everybody's suspect?" he asked.

"Harry," the three of us chimed.

"Well that's bad," he said confusedly.

"Don't worry Mr. My Hero, we're helping Harry as best we can. The three of us have become his comic relief," George explained, adding on to his statement at Uncle Moony's confused expression. When he continued to look confused, George quickly mirrored his expression.

"Um, George, I think he's confused about the 'Mr. My Hero' thing and I have joined him to be honest," I tried to explain to him.

"Ah right you are Willy. Well you see, Fred and I, you're personal rude awakeners, are the proud stumblers upon of the Marauders Map. Now it has helped us brew quite the legendary trouble and in Dumbledore's opinion we are only outshined by you and Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. So as you can see, we are quite honored to be in your presence."

Remus looked at the twins with a smile full of happy memories never to be repeated. "Well boys, as long as you use it correctly, take good care of that map. It was some of James and my best work."

"Oh you don't have to worry about them," I assured him with a laugh. "They get into enough trouble as it is."

"Willy, you mustn't doubt our abilities. We're only fourth years and are hardly getting started," Fred guaranteed me and I couldn't really doubt him.

A week after Moony's visit I was sitting in the common room, writing my Potions essay while everyone else was surrounding the notice for a Dueling Club. I had briefly thought about attending, but of course I was all too aware of my excessive amount of homework. The twins had tried to be supportive, containing their excitement while in my presence, but that worked for only several minutes. I said goodbye to them eventually and got to work on my studying and such.

Later that night, the twins rushed into the common room, panting. I caught odd words like "Harry… snake...talking… attack… Parsel… bollocks… mouth… plausible… bollocks." Eventually they calmed down, giving Fred the chance to explain, this time in full sentences thankfully.

"Well we were all excited about the dueling club, well until we found out it was being taught by the two biggest prats Hogwarts has ever known, Snape and Lockhart. Well they decided to pick a pair of students to demonstrate, and those two happened to be Malfoy and Harry. Well, even though they were supposed to only disarm, neither did. Malfoy used a curse and produced a snake. So Snape was all 'Don't worry Potter, I'll get it' and then Harry started talking to it! I mean no one knows for sure but it was going at Justin Finch-Fletchley and then it stopped and Snape got rid of it," Fred finished.

"The bottom line Willow is that it makes everyone's suspicions plausible," George added.

"Well, I mean, not completely," I argued. "He's still in Gryffindor and he's a half-blood. And you said that when Harry talked to it stopped, I mean no one knows for sure. There is no way it could be Harry, one of his best friends is a muggleborn!"

Moments after my rant, the trio in question rushed into the common room, ran up the stairs, and went to their dorms. I followed Hermione up to the Girls' Dormitories and knocked on the door labeled Second Years. I heard her call 'come in' and I did just that.

"Oh, hello Willow. What can I do for you?" she asked me.

"Hi Hermione, I was wondering, do you think people's suspicions are plausible?"

"Well, there is some logic behind it, and as much store as I put in knowledge, I don't believe it for a moment," she said determinedly.

I beamed at her," Thanks Hermione." I went back to my own dorm more assured. I figured Remus would want to hear about this, so I wrote him.

_Dear Moony,_

_There was a dueling club held tonight. Everyone found out that Harry is a Parselmouth. I figured you would want to know. He should be okay though, so don't worry about him. The twins and I are still here for comic relief and he's got Ron and Hermione as always. We'll all be just fine._

_Hope to see you soon, with love,_

_Willow_

I sent Otter off with my letter and went to sleep. I was not intruded upon the nightmares, which have been coming less often, but more complete every time. Instead I was greeted by the images of Fred, George, Uncle Moony, my parents, and Ginny that have taken their places.

**A/N: Well Hiya! I know it's short and I know it took a while but school is over so it should be rolling along from now on!**


	16. Chapter 15: That's A Lot of Stuff

Chapter 15: That's A Lot of Stuff

Well, I must confess, I am having more and more difficulty sticking to my mental statistics. And it's becoming effortlessly more frustrating to avoid the piling evidence against my belief. Never before have I been so confused. This morning Justin Finch-Fletchley was found petrified, not twelve hours after the Dueling Club. With him was also a strangely discolored Nearly Headless Nick, who is the more perplexing victim as the case may seem.

So I very reluctantly admit that people's logic has almost doubled. However, I am still a proud member of Harry's comic relief and moral support, which is now a whole job in itself. The twins and I tried our best and Harry seemed to appreciate our efforts in a funny way. Ginny however was less supportive, she seemed the most spooked about the whole ordeal and if I hadn't been laughing the whole thing off I'd be with her. I tried to explain to her how we were trying to help him and she reasoned that the whole thing just scared her too much to joke about it. I understood where she was coming, so I laid off of Harry in her presence.

Christmas had come so quickly I almost had no time to get everyone presents. But of course Willow Bryden never fails! Or at least I would have been very disappointed if I had. The holidays were quite enjoyable and everyone was quite cheery, spare Percy but he's a prat. I was extremely relieved to see that even Ginny was caught up in the spirit of Christmas.

I woke up on Christmas morning strangely early for my normal habits. I immediately spotted the pile of presents at the foot of my bed and proceeded to attack them like Ron attacks food at meals. I had received a charm bracelet from Ginny that matched my locket. In a small heart shaped frame was a picture of the two us on the train. I had found her a kitten in a shop in Hogsmeade, he was a black and white tabby named Toby. George gave me a muggle record player and Fred had gotten me ten assorted records from the Beatles, The Rolling Stones, and The Clash. I had in return gotten George a necklace that was a G on a leather strap along with a book entitled 'The Sneaky Art of Sneaking'. Fred got a similar necklace with an F and various Zonko's products.

Harry had given me some sweets and Ron followed him in the same fashion. I had given Harry a Gryffindor scarf with a moving snitch on the edges; Moony had sent it for him because it belonged to James, Harry's dad, and I bought Ron a new chess set to replace his hand-me-down one. Hermione had given me a book on charms called 'Handy Charms for Everyday Life' which seemed quite useful. Hermione got an organizer that was charmed to organize your schedule in the best manner and to verbally remind you of anything you have to do. From Luna I had received a necklace, which she made herself, to ward off my own Nargles, as well as this month's edition of the Quibbler. In return I gave her a copy of 'The Strangest Creatures You've Never Seen' which included all of Luna's favorites, Nargles, Heliopaths, Wrackspurts, Crumple-Horned Snorckacks, and so many more.

Bill had sent me a Goblin made jewelry box from Egypt and I had given him a bag that was impervious to all spells and could hide items from anyone except the owner. Charlie's gift made me laugh as I opened the same box of sweets I had sent him, but then again great minds think alike. I had also received a purple sweater from Mrs Weasley and a box of treacle fudge from Hagrid, which surprised me because he and I had never really met since Diagon Alley, however a note included invited me to come for tea the day after Christmas. Uncle Moony had sent me several Defense books and a small wolf charm that fit on my bracelet, in return he received a Gryffindor colored sweater.

The last gift was an old, singed teddy bear and a picture of a younger me on a swing being pushed by my father, my mom was standing in the background. The attached note read:

_I pulled this from the wreckage of your home. _

_Happy Christmas-_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I wrote some quick thank you notes to Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Dumbledore. Then I sent Hagrid a letter promising I would be there tomorrow, probably with the twins. Lastly, I wrote a more detailed letter to Uncle Moony:

_Dear Uncle Moony,_

_Hope you had a very enjoyable Christmas. Do let me know how it went, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to keep you company. I promise I'll spend time with you this summer. I really liked the charm and can't wait to read the books; I think you're rubbing off on me. I'm just waiting around for everyone else to wake up before breakfast. Well, hope you're feeling well, I know the full moon was yesterday._

_Love always,_

_Willow._

Just as Otter took off out the window, Ginny woke up with a loud yawn. "Morning," she called groggily.

"Happy Christmas, sleepy head," I teased back. She made a sound of disbelief, mentioning that it was only eight before hungrily attacking her own presents. She looked over at me when she was done.

"Where's my present, Missy?" she questioned. I laughed and reached for the carrier under my bed. I handed her Toby's cage and she squealed in delight when she saw him before giving me a bone-crushing-Weasley hug. The two of us then descended the stairs and joined the twins. We all went to the Great Hall for breakfast and had a very quite holiday, playing exploding snap and having snow ball fights.

On the next morning I woke up, showered, and got dressed in a warm sweater and jeans. At around noon, the twins and I made our way to Hagrid's hut. I was so excited to meet him, just because everyone agreed that he was so friendly. Fred knocked on the door and the large Hagrid invited us in.

"Hullo you three! Glad ya' could make it down ter see me. Was hopin' ter get a word with you Willow."

"Sure Hagrid, what's up?"

"Want cha' to know yer parents were good people, some of the best to be honest. Yer mother 'specially. You look just like 'er, ya know. Such a shame ter see 'um go."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about my parents, telling stories, and eating Hagrid's odd cooking.

The rest of the holidays flew by and before we knew it the monotony of classes was back in full swing. In fact, first year was passing by even more quickly after the holidays. Before anyone really knew what had happened, it was mid January, though it felt like yesterday had been Christmas. Everything had returned to normal, the good and the bad; Ginny was zombie like, I was hardly sleeping, and the twins were, well, oh-so-twin-like.

This is why I was surprised that on one Saturday morning Ginny came and sat next to me during breakfast, the way she had in the first week of school. She began to eat like she did this everyday. I assume she saw me staring, so she asked, "Did the twins do something to my face?"

"N-no," I stuttered. "I'm just happy to see you here is all. Seems like classes are ruling our lives." _Or some are just being really weird_, I added to myself.

"Yeah," she said, changing the subject quickly. "What do you say we steal the twins' brooms and do some flying today? Unless you're planning to do something else today?"

I groaned to myself. She knew how dreadful I was at flying. I had sprained my ankle during our first lesson. "Oh, Gin, you know I'm a rubbish flyer," I argued.

"Nonsense, we must teach you! No Weasley can't play Quidditch and you are no exception." When she got all passionate like that is was hard to deny her. So I gave into her demands, trying to forget about my pile of essays I needed to start. I mean, how often does your best friend return to her normal self? Not often, I'll tell you.

After two hours of playing out on the pitch, we finally collapsed on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Ginny was an amazing teacher and she had dubbed me worthy to be a Weasley, Quidditch skills and all. We sat outside and laughed and talked. A little voice in my head was practically screaming 'Confront her!'. I knew it was time I talked to Ginny about her strange behavior, but I kept thinking that as soon as the fun stopped she would just morph into zombie Ginny again. I wasn't ready to let her go quite yet.

We went to the kitchens for lunch, avoiding the noise and bustle of the Great Hall. The house elves got us a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice each. We ate our lunches on our way down to Hagrid's hut. Ginny and I spent a little over an hour with Hagrid, having tea and listening to stories. When I looked at Ginny's watch, we realized the time and made our way back to Gryffindor tower. She and I spent the rest of our night working on homework in the Common Room. The new term continued like this, the old Ginny replacing her former self.

The morning of Valentine's Day, Ginny and I walked down to breakfast, arm in arm, only to be blinded by bright pink and red decorations. I was confused, but only for a moment when I caught sight of a festively dressed, grinning Professor Lockhart among a table of much less cheerful teachers. After thanking people for his cards and clapping his hands, Professor Lockhart's 'friendly, card-carrying cupids' came into the Hall.

Ginny, who had been entranced from the start, wasted no time in writing Harry a musical message to be sent anonymous. She was so excited I didn't even bother to insult the pompous professor. It was on our way to History of Magic when they saw Harry receive his valentine. The small, unhappy dwarf grabbed Harry's bag when he refused to wait, ripping it in the attempt. As Harry picked up all his fallen things, trying to get ink off of his belongings when the message was delivered. Harry looked mortified, but I looked to Ginny, ready to comfort her. She was staring at the diary in Malfoy's hand and then to Harry, a look of utter terror plastered to her face.

I had only gotten a few glances at that book in particular. The book that kept my best friend isolated for all that time. Ginny's diary, and it was in Malfoy's hands after falling out of Harry's bag. I couldn't blame her for looking so freaked out.

Harry disarmed Malfoy, causing the diary to fly into the air so Ron could catch it. Harry looked quite satisfied. Moments later Ron looked murderous as Malfoy shouted at Ginny, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" but Harry was able to pull him away.

I followed Ginny into class, her head in her hands. The rest of the day was slow and difficult. Ginny was extremely upset, and I was pretty sure it was more about the diary then Harry's obvious dislike of her valentine.

I received two valentines myself, one per twin. Each one was silly and came with some chocolate. I got sent out of Potions for breaking out in laughter after reading George's card, so I waited outside for Ginny before we walked back to the Common Room together, laughing at the priceless scowl on Snape's face when I interrupted his lecture with my loud giggling.

I had gotten so comfortable with having the old Ginny that even the work-packed Easter holidays couldn't damper my cheerfulness. That would be why I was frazzled to see Ginny missing from the stands on Saturday's Quidditch match. We had decided to meet there, but upon my arrival there were only two Weasleys to be found watching the game, none female. I figured she had just taken a detour of something, settling into my seat to watch the match.

Just as the players were mounting their brooms, Professor McGonagall came onto the pitch announcing the game's cancellation, insisting that we return to our common rooms. It was there that we would wait for further information from our Heads of House. I walked out of the stands towards the team's locker room to wait for Fred and George. The three of us then made our way to Gryffindor tower, finding the missing Ginny on one of the couches.

Later that evening McGonagall entered the common room, followed by Ron and Harry. She read us a list of new rules that had been put into effect. The reason for the rules was another attack, another _double _attack. The victims this time were Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw prefect and Gryffindor's own Hermione. When the news of Hermione's attack finally set in, Ginny was sobbing on Fred's shoulder, while I just cried silently. George put his arm around me and I assume the four of us made a sad sight. First Colin and now Hermione, Gryffindor was being hit the hardest with these attacks as Lee pointed out, they even stooped as low to petrifying out ghost! One Hufflepuff, one Ravenclaw, two Gryffindors, and one Gryffindor ghost, but it wasn't over yet. Lee kindly suggested we just chuck out all of the Slytherins. I had to agree, even if it doesn't stop the attacks, we could always do with less Slytherins.

We were hoping that everything would calm down for a while, like the way it did after Justin and Sir Nicholas were attacked. But it just got a whole lot worse, the evidence being the announcement we got the next morning at breakfast. Hagrid had been arrested and sent to Azkaban, _for the attacks!_ That was just ludicrous and to make it worse the "school governors" had put in a demand for Dumbledore's resignation. That was just bonkers! Without Dumbledore everyone, teachers, students, and ghosts alike, knew we were doomed. The school would be closed for sure now.

**Hullo! Okay I lied, I said that with it being Summer I would update more frequently. Well, that idea crashed and burned. However, this is the longest chapter yet, with 2,422 words without the Author's Note. Okay, so this chapter covers like 100 or so pages in the actual book. There's probably only two more chapters left, three tops. But have no fear there will be a sequel. Any ideas on names of the second part? ~Dino Flavored Ramen **


	17. Chapter 16: Wasn't Expecting That

Chapter 16: Wasn't Expecting That

**Third Person POV**

Willow sat in the Great Hall, staring at her porridge with distain. It was mocking her. That bowl of white-slop acted as though nothing had changed. The porridge had nothing to fear of change. Willow, unlike her bowl of porridge, had a lot to fear from change. She, once again, unlike her porridge, had woken up this morning to find Ginny gone.

Willow very well could have guessed where Ginny might be before assuming she had gone back to the dark side, but she didn't. Normal Ginny would have woken Willow up before departing; zombie-Ginny would have just left, making it clear to Willow why she was absent. So Ginny was gone, figuratively speaking at least.

Willow looked up from her traitorous porridge to listen to McGonagall's announcement. The mandrakes were ready for cutting. Tonight they would be able to revive anyone who had been petrified. Willow smiled for a moment, before giving one last glare at her porridge and getting up to return to Gryffindor tower.

Willow had been so preoccupied with her thinking she forgot about today being Monday. By the time she realized it, History of Magic had already ended. She grabbed her bag and stuffed all her books in quickly before running down to Herbology. She searched the greenhouse for Ginny, but there was no sign of her. Willow quickly took her seat next to Abigail to continue their exam review. At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout lead them to their Charms classroom, where they reviewed for another exam.

Minutes before the end of Charms, first year Gryffindors listened to McGonagall's second announcement that day. They were to return to their common room and wait for their Head of House while the professors first went to the staffroom.

Twenty minutes later all of Gryffindor, spar Harry, Ron, and those who had been petrified, was waiting anxiously for Professor McGonagall when, moments before Ron and Harry, she finally came through the portrait hole. She looked pale and troubled.

"I-I am troubled to report," she began quietly, everyone else made no noise at all, "that th-there has been another attack. However," she continued, looking almost close to tears, "this- this time the victim was taken into the chamber itself." Everyone was stunned; no one dared break the silence.

Finally, Lee asked the question they had all been wondering and McGonagall had been avoiding. "Who was it?"

In the two words about to be uttered, several red heads, one raven haired, and one brunette's worlds were about to come crashing down. "Ginny Weasley," she answered through watery eyes.

Fred, George, Ron, and Willow sat in a corner by themselves. No one made any noise, all too shocked and scared. Willow had tears streaming down her face, but she too made no noise.

Harry stood nearby, not wanting to intrude on their privacy, and Percy had locked himself in his dormitory after writing to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Around sunset, Fred and George had gone up to bed, leaving Willow by herself to stare into the fire, tears still pouring down her face. She didn't even notice Ron and Harry leave.

**Willow's POV**

I stayed in the common room completely frozen for several hours. I felt horrible, terrified, guilty, confused, hurt, anxious, and shocked all at once. I couldn't think straight, well except a series of questions interrogating my attentiveness. _Why did I not notice something? Why hadn't I been there to stop the monster? Why Ginny? Did she try to tell me something? Was this the cause of her strange behavior? Would I ever see my best friend again?_

The questions were on a continuous stream in my mind. The last one seemed to echo. _Would I ever see my best friend again? _I couldn't help but brace the subject. Everyone else who came in contact with the monster was only petrified. _Would Ginny be the first to be taken one step further?_

Sometime late in the night Professor McGonagall came through the portrait. "Willow, would you go get the Weasley boys? Their parents are coming up." I nodded and made my way up to the fourth year boys' dormitory. I knocked on the door and a tired looking George answered it, Fred behind him in a similar state. "Your parents are here, go downstairs," I told them in a monotone voice, walking towards the sixth year dorm without an answer.

I knocked again and delivered the same message to Percy. Ron wasn't in his dorm, so I went downstairs to join them. I sat by myself on a couch as Mr and Mrs Weasley came into the common room. For a few seconds they looked happy to be back somewhere they had so many fond memories, but then they remembered why they were here.

Mrs Weasley tried to speak but was overcome with what looked like a fresh spurt of tears. Mr Weasley wrapped his arm around her and spoke in her place, "Well, we just stopped to, you know, make sure you're all okay." We all gave him looks that clearly expressed we were _not _okay. "Right, we're going to wait in Professor McGonagall's office, to hope for some news on Ginny and Ron and Harry." He seemed lost for words at the unbelievable amount of people we care about that were in danger.

"Before we go," began Professor McGonagall, "Can any of you recall any strange behavior from Ginny? Any sign that she would have known something?"

"Her diary," I said at once. "She hasn't been the same since maybe a week after term started in September. She just wasn't Ginny."

"How was her behavior abnormal?" asked McGonagall.

"She was avoiding people, being very secluded and cut off. She wasn't paying attention to her lessons, which didn't make any sense because she was so excited to start learning. She wouldn't talk to me and she was always jumpy, nervous. She would disappear and you could tell she'd been crying. It was the diary's fault. Don't ask how, because I'm not sure, but it was the diary. It was evil." My rant ended, and in some other situation it would have seemed almost comical.

"Is that all you can tell us, Miss Bryden?"

I nodded my head slowly before bursting into tears. I managed to croak out fragments of sentences through my sobs. "I should h-have d-done som-something. T-told s-someone. I-I didn't w-want to g-get her in-into t-trouble. It's a-all m-my fa-fault."

The twins came over and sat on either side of me. Mrs Weasley gave me a hug before following Professor McGonagall out the portrait.

Mr Weasley kneeled in front of me, placing a hand on each of my shoulders. Looking into my eyes he said firmly, "Don't think for a moment this is your fault. Ginny will be fine. Everything will be fine." He then exited the Common Room too.

The twins and I stayed in the Common Room; Percy went upstairs the moment his parents had left. Fred fell asleep on my shoulder, but George and I remained awake, staring at the fire. We didn't say a single thing, but some time later we too fell asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Some time after midnight, Willow was awoken by the sound of the portrait opening and several sniffs, as if someone was trying to stop crying. Groggily, Willow opened her eyes only to see both of the twins leaning on her, snoring lightly. Had it been another day, she would have laughed, but she remembered all too well the happenings of the previous day.

Remembering what had woken her up, she looked to the portrait to see a pale, puffy-eyed, and filthy Ginny staring at her. Willow, ever the skeptical one, thought she was dreaming. _It was just too good to be true, _she thought. But as per usual her brain caught up eventually. _Wouldn't dream Ginny look unharmed?_ And before the question had been thought, Willow had burst into tears, fighting her way out from under the twins to tackle Ginny. She hugged Ginny for only moments before they had both started crying. The commotion had also woken Fred and George; therefore they joined the hug, hiding a few of their own tears.

When they had all managed to calm down, Ginny explained the whole thing. She apologized profusely while her audience's mouths remained agape. They stared in silent shock as Ginny explained with disgust and horror all the things she was forced to do. When she was finished the twins stormed into a rant about how it wasn't her fault and no one would be mad. Willow, however, stayed unusually quiet, avoiding Ginny's eye and choosing to once again stare into the fire.

"You're mad," Ginny said. She didn't direct it at anyone, but it was obvious whom she was talking to.

"Yes, I am," Willow replied. "But," she continued, "not for the reasons you think. I get that you had no control over your actions and that you were helpless in defending yourself. But you got rid of the diary for a while. Harry had it, right? There were hours where you seemed your normal self, so that's why I'm confused." Willow looked right into Ginny's eyes as she added, "I thought we were best friends, I feel like I never had your confidence. You were yourself for enough time to confide in me, but you didn't."

"I was scared," Ginny tried to explain, but Willow wouldn't let her finish.

"That I would detest my best friend because she was hoodwinked by Dark Magic far beyond her control? I'm glad you think so much of me."

"You're right. I should have told you, I was frightened and stupid. I hurt you and was so oblivious to it, I understand why you don't want to be friends anymore," Ginny answered, never meeting Willow's eyes.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends," Willow corrected, softening. "You're my best friend, you always will be. I just need to know you trust me."

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment before answering with a nod. Willow gave her a smile, which she returned. Willow wasn't worried about Ginny keeping her word, Ginny always kept her word.

An hour later, all of Hogwarts experienced a feast unlike any other. Everyone was in his or her pajamas and the celebration lasted until morning. Everything seemed to get better as time went by. First, everyone who had been petrified came back. Then Justin came over and furiously apologized to Harry. Later, Hagrid was returned from Azkaban and Harry and Ron secured the House Cup for Gryffindor. To make things even more joyous, McGonagall announced the cancellation of all exams and Professor Dumbledore told everyone that Lockhart would not be returning to teach.

The rest of final term swept by without incident. Ginny was back. Luna became closer to Willow and Ginny both. Willow did well in all her classes. She still loved George, he still didn't know. Everything seemed to be going great. Even her nightmares had receded and Willow picked up several memories when she was especially happy too.

She could remember one Christmas when she was a young child, her parents, Moony, and the Lovegoods were all in her home, circling a huge, decorated tree. Willow also remembered sitting in her father's lap, listening to stories about Sirius Black because he didn't believe Sirius was guilty either. There were numerous short, trivial memories as well. Her mother buying her new clothes; being read stories by Remus; flying on a broom with her father. The strangest one was of her and her mother visiting a strange man in Azkaban. She figured it was her uncle but, in her opinion, he looked extremely kind, just like her mother, too kind to be a death eater. Willow was quite determined to meet him when he was released from Azkaban. Willow could just feel that he was the key to more of her memories.

**Author's Note: Garr, I took so long with this chapter, and I'm still not happy with it. It just doesn't seem right, but I can't pin why! Anyway, there's just one more chapter until the end of this part. Any ideas on names for the second installment? Reviews really needed, they make writer's block go poof! **


	18. Chapter 17: Faces to the Faceless

Chapter 17: Faces to the Faceless

_She continued running even after her parents had stopped. Just close enough to hear the conversation, Willow tripped and fell. Her parents had the same argument with the robed figure; only this time Willow could tell it was a woman._

_When the blinding flash of green light had subsided, the woman turned and crept towards Willow. She wanted to be brave, to make her parents proud, but at that moment she was paralyzed by fear._

_"Your mother, she was a fool, do know that," the murderer drawled. But then to Willow's utter amazement, the figure visibly sagged and let one strangled sob escape. "I had to. I really had no choice. She witnessed me decide to spare two aurors I was assigned to murder to prove my worthiness to Him. That very night, he fell. I came home, hoping I'd never have to face it. But you're mother told me she knew, which was foolish, and of course I feigned innocence. Then the rumors started and I had to commit a murder, your mother wasn't my first choice, in fact I just wanted to run, but he wouldn't hear of it." The figure babbled, trying to stop herself. Willow just starred with wide eyes. Until finally the figure pointed her wand at Willow and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then the pain started. White-hot tears streamed down her face, her eyes burned and her muscles screamed, as did she. But all at once it stopped._

_Willow panted and looked at the woman, who was looking around franticly, apparently having heard something. With one last glance at Willow, she turned to disapparate. But Willow caught a glimpse of something. Just before she disappeared, her hood slipped. Willow only saw piercing, cold, grey eyes and waist long, oddly familiar, blonde hair._

"Willow! You have to wake up, come on! We need to finish packing, the train leaves in two hours!" Ginny was frantically collecting her belongings and trying to wake her stubborn friend all at once. Willow got up groggily and headed to the bathroom. She took her time getting ready for she had packed the previous night, unlike her procrastination prone friend.

The last few weeks of term were very uneventful. Ginny and Willow had tried to spend as much time as possible together. The two had relaxed outside on their last few class-free days with Luna.

Willow remembered her most complete version of the nightmare vividly. The eyes of her parents' murderer were haunting her all the while she got ready. The white-blonde hair was horribly familiar too, and not just from the nightmare. She wracked her brains but continued to come up empty. It was maddening how close she was to uncovering the identity of the masked figure, but yet still so far away.

Being so close to the truth also caused Willow to think of several other things. Should she confront the maniac when her identity was finally revealed? Did the murderer actually feel remorse? Or was she itching to finish the job? What was the story she had been rambling on about?

Walking over to her trunk, Willow placed the last of her belongings inside before shutting it. She glanced at the mirror. Her shoulder length brown hair and her short, petite frame were reflected; perfectly normal she looked except for her eyes. She hadn't changed physically over her first year, but emotionally she was almost a completely different person. Her parents' deaths weren't such a mystery anymore, although their lives remained an enigma. Remus had promised to explain all that he could, but she still would never have the entire story.

Sighing to herself she went to help Ginny finish her packing, locating her scattered possessions. Willow was debating whether to tell Ginny about the latest update in her nightmare. Her I-need-someone-to-confide-in argument won out in the end.

"Gin, I need to tell you something." She explained everything, even the being tortured part. She conveniently left out that she had an idea of what the person looked like, however. When she had finished, Willow looked at Ginny, who had a look of concentration on her face.

"You should double check with your godfather, but it sounds to me that the person was a death eater, but there was someone else she was reporting to. You said you heard her say 'he wouldn't hear of it' but that couldn't have been You-Know-Who because he hadn't been powerful enough to give orders. Well, I don't know," Ginny added to her detailed analysis, just incase she was dead wrong. Willow, however, believed that Ginny was on to something.

"Right, well we better head down to breakfast," Ginny said, breaking Willow out of her trance. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall, sitting in their usual seats across from the twins. "Hiya guys," Willow greeted them as she took her seat. The twins just smile mischievously. "What are you doing and should I fear for my life?" she asks. When no answer came she returned to her porridge, which she was now on much better terms with.

Five minutes into breakfast, Willow felt a tap on her head. She looked behind her, and finding no one there, she turned back around to see Lee climbing out from under the table. She glared at the three boys in front of her, all of whom obviously were holding back laughter.

"Ginny, what did they do?" she questioned. Ginny just stared at her with wide eyes. She looked completely lost for words as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

With a small groan of some sort she held up her goblet so Willow could see her reflection. Willow, seeing said reflection, screamed. This caused everyone in the hall to turn towards her and, almost everyone who had, proceeded to laugh. Professor McGonagall stood up to confront Willow, but she wasn't quick enough. Willow had already stood up and fled the Great Hall.

When she was gone, Ginny rounded on her brothers, both of whom looked guilty. "You utter prats! Why would you change her hair purple? In front of the whole bloody school, no less! I hope you're happy now," she screamed, acid dripping on every word. They got up to go after Willow, but Ginny stopped them. "I think she's had enough of you two, thanks. I'll go."

Ginny ran out of the Great Hall calling Willow's name repeatedly. She looked out onto the grounds and checked with Hagrid. She searched several common corridors as well as the library. She scowered Gryffindor Tower and asked anyone she happened to run into. The last person she ran into was Oliver Wood, and he said to check the kitchens. Ginny, thinking this was a rather mental suggestion, took his advice with little hope. Asking one house elf, Ginny was pointed to a small broom closet towards the back of the room. Nearing the door, she could hear Willow's sniffling. Ginny knocked quietly before entering.

"Hey," she greeted. Ginny sat down next to Willow in the cramped space. Willow didn't say anything. She sniffed and tried to stop her crying. Ginny didn't say anything either, knowing Willow would talk when she was ready.

Ten minutes later, Willow had taken a shaky breath, turning towards Ginny. "Hi," she said steadily. Ginny smiled and Willow did the same, if not a little weaker. Ginny looked at Willow's hair. It had George written all over it. He liked to play cruel jokes on Willow, and only Ginny and Fred could tell why, even George wasn't the wiser.

The purple of her hair was the same as her eyes. They were the eyes that had caused Willow to receive so much unwanted attention. Slytherins laughed, Hufflepuffs ogled, Ravenclaws questioned, and Gryffindors praised. Her eyes were a large part of Willow, she coveted them and in turn their unique color. Ginny couldn't remember a day when Willow was not accompanied by something purple. And now, it was her hair. Ginny was confused by Willow's infatuation with the color and for the first time she decided to question it.

"Willow, why do you take so much store in purple? Is there something else it stands for, besides your favorite color?"

"Well, that's just it," Willow began after thinking for a moment. "I can remember tidbits of my past, and it's definitely becoming clearer over time, but there are still things I don't remember, things everyone should know about themselves. When I ask myself 'Like what?' the only things that come to mind are my preferences. My favorite color is just the highest on a long list of things that I should know, but I don't. I feel like it's definite, like the purple of my eyes defines me, and even if it didn't _have_ to be that way, it is, because I let it. And I'm okay with that. Now that it is such a big part of my, 'I know this for a fact' list, it's also a big part of me, of Willow."

Ginny stared at Willow with new found admiration in her eyes. "You know, I think you could give Hermione a run for her money," she said. Willow and Ginny laughed, slowly returning to the hustle and bustle of the kitchen beyond the broom closet. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean it's the twins being themselves right? I just don't liking being the center of attention and I could always do with less public humiliation. But I'll live. They took it one step too far this time. I really want nothing more than to be furious at them, but I can't. Can I tell you something?" Ginny nodded her head. "Promise me you won't laugh?" Ginny nodded again. "I'm in love with George," Willow finished lamely. The laughter she was expecting never cam instead Ginny screamed.

"Cool! We could be sisters!"

"Gin, Gin! Calm down. I'm only twelve and, sadly, he's fifteen."

"Ah, don't worry about that. The older you get the smaller the gap will feel. When you're 14, he'll be 17, that is completely normal." Willow nodded, agreeing with Ginny's logic. "So you want me to fix your hair?"

"You sure you can do it?" Willow asked skeptically. Ginny waved her worries away and performed the charm, Ginny looked at her best friend, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ginny didn't give an answer, choosing to hand Willow a mirror instead.

Willow's short, straight brown hair was now several inches past her chest and came down in large ringlets. Her normal brown was now highlighted with the purple previously occupying her whole head. Willow looked at Ginny before attacking her in a large hug. "Oh, Ginny I love it!"

"Well, um, you're welcome," Ginny said very unsure of Willow's reaction, partly expecting to be jinxed any second. She did have to admit that it suited Willow and made her look more herself in an odd way. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, I do! I'm going to start being my own person. I've been so focused on being like my mum that I forgot to be Willow. From now on I'm first and fore most Willow, and secondly Diana's daughter, not the other way around."

Ginny smiled and said, "We better go, the train is leaving soon."

The two ran back to Gryffindor Tower, and collected their stuff before waiting with the other first years in the entrance hall for the boats. "Do you think next year will be as weird as this one?" Ginny asked as they got into a boat with Luna.

"I think it'll be weirder," Willow laughed.

***

"Please forgive us," the twins pleaded. Willow just glared at them, hiding her face behind her book to cover up her grin. It was just so much fun teasing them! She had forgiven them long ago, especially because the prank had lead to her new hair. She had definitely gotten some weird looks as she boarded the train and McGonagall looked like she wanted to give her a detention.

"You are the most beautiful-" started George.

"Intelligent-" continued Fred.

"Wonderful-" George added.

"And amazing person-" Fred continued again.

"We have ever had the pleasure of knowing," they finished together. "Please please forgive us!" Willow smiled and lowered her book.

"Fine, you're forgiven," she said, grinning at them. They both gave her suffocating bear hugs before taking their seats once more. They sat next to Lee who had also apologized; he had seen Willow's wink and left Fred and George to make fools of themselves. Across from them, Willow sat in the middle of Luna and Ginny, the former was staring out the window dreamily.

They sat in silence for another five minutes before Luna turned to Willow and said vaguely, "Did you know your hair got much longer?" Willow nodded with a huge smile. Everyone else started laughing good naturedly, it was just like Luna to ignore the change in color.

"So Lu, what are you doing over the holiday?" Ginny asked.

"My father is letting me write articles for the Quibbler. One for every issue on different creatures!"

"That's so exciting! You'll do great," Willow told her. Luna beamed at her friend.

"What are you lot doing?" Luna asked them.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'm spending a few weeks with my godfather," Willow told her. Remus had sent her a letter a week before the end of term.

_Dear Willow,_

_ I hope your last term finished out smoothly and that you are well . I've spoken to Mrs Weasley and as long as you're all right with it, I'd like you to come stay with me for a couple of weeks over the holidays. If you'd rather stay at the Burrow, that's perfectly understandable, but I do have some exciting news I'd like to share with you in person. Well, that's all for now, hope to see you soon. Say hello to the the twins for me.  
_

_Love from,_

_ Remus_

_P.S. If you do choose to come I'll see you on the tenth of July._

Willow had written almost immediately with her acceptance. She was ecstatic to be staying with Remus and curious to know the surprise was. It must have been exciting if he wanted to tell her in person.

The rest of the train ride passed in a flash and all too soon they were hauling their trunks off the Hogwarts Express. With a promise to visit the Burrow over break, Luna joined her eccentric, slightly cross-eyed father and left the platform.

Willow and Ginny scanned the area for any of the Weasleys. But while she was looking, Willow caught sight of someone she never thought she'd see. It was a tall, slender woman. She had waist long, blonde hair. Willow squinted to see her eyes more clearly and the cold-grey color was scarily familiar. The woman was kissing the cheek a boy who looked very much like her. The woman was Draco Malfoy's mother. The woman was the person who had killed her parents.

Willow gasped audibly. "What's the matter Willow?" asked George from behind her. She shook her head nervously as the woman's eyes connected with her own. Mrs Malfoy looked shocked before hurrying her family towards the barrier. "Are you alright?" he persisted, sincerely concerned.

Willow shook her head once more, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just see your parents. Come on, let's go," she grabbed George by the wrist in one hand and took her trunk in the other. She was so confused she didn't notice two things. The first being the butterflies in her stomach and the way her heart fluttered. The second, and much more curious, was the light blush that was evident on George's face for just a moment before it was replaced with a self-satisfied kind of smile.

**Tadah!! There you go readers, the last chapter of Never Forgotten, Only Misplaced. The sequel should be up hopefully before September 9th, my first day of school, bleh. So, please review and also answer the poll on my profile. And, I have a new story up, Adventuring in Impracticalities. Please check that out! Thanks so much to my readers, you guys are the best!**

**~Dino Flavored Ramen**


	19. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Persons!**

**The sequel is officially up.**

**The title is Foggy Faces Brought Into Detail.**

**And if you haven't already, please check out my new story, Adventuring In Impracticalities,**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks a very large sum!**

**~Dino Flavored Ramen**


End file.
